When You Look Me In The Eyes
by niknak5
Summary: A new girl, Nikki moves to town, and suddenly it's as if the LoveBug has hit Horace Mantis! What's in store for our favorite group of teens as they start to see that certain someone in a new light? Nacy, Joella, Kevin/OC
1. The New Girl

_Hey everybody! This is my first JONAS story that I've actually gotten completely (almost) done. This story is near complete. I just lack the last chapter. So here's what I need you as my wonderful and lovely reviewers to do for me...read and review what I have, and let me know what should go down in the last chapter! It's that easy. And I'd greatly appreciate it. I thoroughly loved writing this story, and I hope you enjoy it too._

_**Disclaimer- I do not own JONAS or anything else in this story...except Nikki and her family and background because guess what??? She's based off me! haha!**_

**When You Look Me In The Eyes**

**Chapter One: The New Girl**

Kevin, Joe, and Nick Lucas walked through the doors of Horace Mantis the Monday after Christmas break, heading straight to their lockers. Random people waved to say hi and asking how their holiday was. They politely waved back and answering it went well as they continued on their way. Once they reached their lockers and were there a minute, they heard, "Good morning, guys!"

They turned to see their friend of many years and personal stylist, Stella Malone coming up to them with a broad smile on her face. "Good morning, Stella," Kevin and Nick chorused.

"Morning Stells," Joe said, as he turned towards her.

"So? How was your Christmas?" she asked.

"Nice and quiet with just the family. How'd you like Christmas in Europe with your family?" Kevin asked.

Stella smiled and nodded. "It was beautiful. I made sure to take lots of pictures if you guys want to see them."

"For sure. Oh and hey, you think you could come over after school? I-I mean we need to give you our present."

Stella cocked her head to one side. "Aww! You guys got me a present?"

"Don't we every year?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, but it's still so touching to know that you guys remember me."

"Well why would we? You've been so close to the family for years, and you're an amazing friend. Of course we'd remember you," Joe said softly.

Stella smiled. "You guys are sweet."

"Oh stop. You're embarrassing us," Kevin said, waving a hand at her.

"Hi guys!"

Everybody turned to see a petite brunette, and JONAS number one fan, Macy Misa, coming their way with a smile on her face. The group smiled and returned the greeting.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" Nick asked her.

Macy smiled. "I sure did. My mom and I went to Hawaii to spend Christmas with my aunt and uncle. I even got to learn how to surf!" Macy's extreme fangirliness had calmed extremely over time, and now, she was even able to hang out with the boys without hurting them, and even touch them without passing out.

"Another sport to add to your collection list," Stella said with a smile.

"Yeah. Too bad there's not any beaches around here to go surfing regularly."

"Well there's always summer," Stella said before her eyes lit up. "We could all go to the beach for a weekend or something! It would be so much fun!"

"Whoa there, Stells. School just started again. Thinking a little too far ahead aren't we?"

Stella pouted. "It was just a suggestion." Just then, the first bell rang. "Oh! Time for class already?"

"Yeah I guess so. Anybody got Mrs. Howard for homeroom?" Nick asked as he looked down at his schedule.

Everybody else looked down at their schedule before Macy said, "I do!"

Nick looked up and smiled at her. "Great. I'll at least have someone to talk to."

"Who do you got Joe?" Stella asked.

"Mr. Brighton," he said.

"So do I!"

"Me too," Kevin said.

"Great. Then let's get going. We'll see you guys later," Stella said, as she looped her arms through Kevin and Joe's, looking over her shoulder at Nick and Macy who were headed in the opposite direction.

"Bye!" Macy said, as she and Nick waved to them.

Nick and Macy turned down another hall before he said, "Oh hey, Mace? What are you doing after school?"

Macy looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, "Nothing actually. Since it's the first day, sports meetings don't start until after the first week of school. Why?"

"Because I was going to see if you wanted to come to the firehouse after school so we could give you your Christmas present."

Macy's eyes lit up. "You got me a Christmas present?! Oh that's so sweet! Yeah for sure I'll be there. I'll just run home and get you guy's presents too."

It was now Nick's turn to look floored. "You got us something too?"

Macy smiled as her cheeks tinged pink. "Of course I did. You guys are my friends, and I get gifts for my friends. Well, I actually just got gifts for you guys and Stella because you guys are my only closest friends."

Nick smiled softly at her before he said, "Well that was really considerate of you, Macy. What'd you get me?"

Macy laughed lightly as she playfully slapped his arm. "I'm not telling you! You're just going to have to wait like everybody else and find out later."

Nick dipped his head in a playful pout, and Macy just giggled and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Come on! You're going to make us late for class."

Nick smirked as he lifted his head and let Macy drag him to class.

Once Stella, Joe, and Kevin had entered their homeroom class, they immediately took seats in the middle of the room, with Stella in the middle. Once the final bell rang everyone quickly took their seats, but Kevin noticed the desk next to him was left empty. He turned to Stella and said, "Hey, isn't every desk in homeroom supposed to be filled?"

Stella and Joe looked past him at the empty desk before they gave him a confused look. "Yeah they are. Hmm. Maybe somebody's sick on the first day of school?" Stella suggested.

But their assumptions were interrupted by a light knock on the frame of the door.

Mr. Brighton turned to the doorway and smiled. "Oh hello! You must be Nikki. I'm glad you found the classroom alright." He gestured for the girl to step up to the middle of classroom before he said, "Class? This is your new classmate, Nikki Rivera, from Texas. And I want you all to make sure she feels welcome." He turned to Nikki and said, "You can go take a seat in that empty desk right there next to Kevin." He pointed to the empty seat in the third row on the very end. Nikki smiled politely and nodded before heading over to her desk.

Kevin's gaze never left the new girl as she made her way to her seat. She had medium length red hair with blonde highlights, and dark green eyes. Her skin was pale, and faint freckles were splashed across her nose. She carefully set her bag down next to her desk and slid into her chair.

"Alright class. Since it's the first day of class, I'm going to you allow to talk amongst each other to get caught up on what happened during your holiday. But keep the noise level down if you would please. If it gets to loud, I'll have to bring it to stop. Understood?"

There was a chorus of 'yes sir's throughout the room before he nodded his head, and went to his desk. As soon as he sat down, kids were turning in their chairs or getting out of their desk to go converse with friends across the room. Joe and Stella got out of their desks and headed over to Kevin's. They all three glanced at Nikki, who had her iPhone in her hands. Stella looked between the Kevin and Joe before she whispered, "I'm gonna talk to her."

Kevin and Joe nodded, as Joe leaned against the chair in front of Kevin's desk. Stella went over to the front of Nikki's desk before she said, "Hi!"

Nikki looked up from her phone and smiled as she set down her phone, "Hi," she replied back warmly.

"I'm Stella Malone. This is Joe and Kevin Lucas," she said, gesturing to the two boys next to her. They smiled and gave her a slight wave.

Nikki smiled as she looked over at the two boys. "I know who you guys are. It's kind of hard not to," she said with a light laugh.

They laughed lightly back. "So you listen to JONAS?" Joe asked.

Nikki shrugged a shoulder. "Some. I listen to a wide variety of music. A little bit of everything really."

"Really? That's awesome!" Kevin said.

"So you like music?" Joe asked.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah I do. A lot."

"And I can see you have a really great sense of fashion too. I never though to pair cowboy boots with the uniform," Stella said, glancing down at the red boots on Nikki's feet.

Nikki glanced down at her red and white plaid uniform and boots. "It let's me bring a little bit of home with me wherever I go," she said simply.

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Kevin said.

"So what brought you to Horace Mantis?" Stella asked.

"My dad actually. He's a paramedic, and he was offered this great opportunity to work up here. They had heard of his skills and work ethic and called and offered him a job."

"Your dad's a paramedic? That's cool," Joe said.

"Yeah I'm real proud of him. One of the real American Heroes the way I see it."

"Oh most definitely," Kevin said.

"So what's the rest of your family do?"

"My mom's a nurse who came up here with me. Then I have a sister, Megan, who's married and has two kids, back in Texas."

"I wish I had a sister," Stella said.

"Why so you can have someone to be your fashion dummy?" Joe joked.

Stella turned her head towards him and gave him a fake smile. "No that's what you're for, dummy."

Joe glared at her lightly as Nikki giggled. Kevin smiled at her, suddenly entranced by her laugh.

"So Nikki, what class do you have next?" Stella asked.

"Hold on a sec," she said, as she leaned over to her bag. She dug around in it for a moment before she brought out her schedule. "Um…it says I have Biology next."

"Me too!" Stella said with a smile.

"I have History," Kevin said sadly.

"I've got Calculus," Joe said with a groan.

"You don't like math?" Nikki asked.

Joe gave her a look. "I hate it."

"Why, do you like it?" Stella asked.

Nikki grinned slightly as she glanced down at her schedule. "Yeah I actually kinda do. It's one of my best subjects," she said.

"Oh good! Then you can help Joe and Kevin with theirs sometime. I'm good, but I'm not great, and the only other person we know that's good at math is Macy, but she's always so busy with sports."

Nikki smiled. "Yeah sure. I'd love to."

The bell signaling the end of homeroom rang and Stella ran to her desk to grab her bag before she hurried back over to Nikki, just as she was slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Come on. I'll walk to class with you," she said as she looped her arm through Nikki's.

"Ok. Better this way than on my own because otherwise I'd be lost."

"So I guess we'll see you guys at lunch?" Joe asked as they exited the classroom.

"Yeah. Same place as usual right?" Stella asked.

Joe nodded. "Yep."

"Alright. Well have fun guys," Stella said as they reached the end of the hallway.

"Oh you know it," Kevin said sarcastically. "Well it was really nice meeting you, Nikki."

"Yeah," Joe said.

Nikki smiled at the two of them, and Kevin felt his hear flutter for a moment. "Yeah. Same here."

"We'll see you guys later," Stella said, as she turned to walk down the hallway.

Kevin and Joe walked up the stairs to their next class before Joe said, "Nikki seems like a nice girl."

"Yeah. She does," Kevin said in a dreamy voice.

Joe looked over at his brother with furrowed eyebrows. "You ok?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kevin looked over at his brother with wide eyes. "Yeah! I'm fine," he said, in an unusually high voice.

"What are you lying about?"

Kevin and Nick turned to see Macy and Nick headed their way. "Nothing," Kevin said, once again, a little higher than he would have liked.

"Spill it," Nick said, as the group came to a stop, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kevin sighed. "Ok. I _might_ think the new girl's kinda cute." Joe gave him a look. "Ok really cute." The look intensified. "Ok! She's beautiful! And she's all I can think about since she walked into the room."

"Wait. We have a new girl?" Macy asked.

Joe nodded. "Her name's Nikki, and she's from Texas. Stella's taken a real liking to her. And I suppose Kevin has too."

Macy and Nick smirked at the oldest Lucas brother before he said, "Yeah whatever."

"So when do we get to meet the new girl?" Nick asked.

"At lunch. I know for sure she'll be there," Joe answered.

"Great!" Just then, the warning bell rang. "Oh! Come on, Nick. We don't want to be late for Algebra," Macy said.

Nick groaned. "We just had to have Ms. Bensen this year," he mumbled.

Kevin and Joe pulled a pained face. "Oooo. Good luck with that," Kevin said, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

"Thanks. See you guys later," he said, as him and Macy continued down the hall to class.

Joe and Kevin continued to their classes and once they were outside Kevin's classroom, Joe turned to him and said, "This isn't over yet."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Of course not. School just started!"

Joe sighed and dropped his head briefly before he said, "That's not what I'm talking about. I mean this whole thing with Nikki."

Kevin's cheeks flushed as he said, "Oh. That," and turned and walked into class.

"I'm serious Kevin!" Joe called after him, before hurrying off to class himself.

_A/N-- So? What'd ya think? Reviews would be awesome. And you know what? Since I'm posting everything today except the last chapter, if you don't want to review each chapter, I won't make you. But reviewing at the last chapter you read would be VERY nice indeed. Thanks bunches!!! _

_-NikNak5_


	2. Christmas Presents and Confessions

**__**

Disclaimer- I do not own JONAS or anything else in this story...except Nikki and her family and background because guess what??? She's based off me! haha!

**Chapter Two: Christmas Presents and Confessions**

The bell for lunch rang, and the students of Horace Mantis rushed to the cafeteria. Joe, Kevin, Nick, and Macy were already sitting at their usual table by the stairs with their lunches, when Stella came up to the table with a red head by her side.

"Hey guys!" Joe said.

"Hi everybody. Nick. Macy. I want to introduce you to Nikki Rivera. Nikki, this is Nick Lucas and my best friend, Macy Misa."

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Nikki said, giving them a smile and a small wave.

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend?" Joe asked.

"You're my best guy friend," Stella said in a bored tone.

"That's what I thought!" Joe huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Go ahead. Sit. They don't bite. Intentionally," Stella said, ushering Nikki into the chair next to Kevin.

Nikki laughed lightly. "Thanks," she said, as she sat down, and pulled her lunch out of her bag.

"So whatcha got there? Barbeque sandwich? A nice juicy steak?" Joe asked.

Stella slapped his arm, not so gently, before she said, "Way to be stereotypical, Joseph!"

"What?" he asked, holding on to offended arm.

Nikki laughed lightly before she pulled out a sandwich. "Sorry. Just ham and cheese. But I can grill a pretty mean rib-eye."

"Seriously? Party at Nikki's!" Joe said.

Nikki laughed again, and Kevin felt the butterflies in his stomach fly out of control. "Not for a little while. I mean we've unpacked almost everything, but we're repainting, and it's taking longer than we thought with my parents' busy and demanding schedules."

"Well…we could help," Kevin offered, glancing around the table.

"Yeah! I'd love to help!" Macy said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Oh no. I couldn't ask you guys to do that. I'm sure you guys are extremely busy," Nikki said, setting her sandwich down.

"Not this semester really, to be perfectly honest," Nick said. "Now this summer's a different story."

Stella sat back in her chair with a pout on her face, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well there goes our beach trip."

"But no, seriously. We'd be happy to help," Nick said.

Nikki's eyes lit up as she glanced around the table with admiration in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes really," Kevin said from her side.

Nikki smiled. "That would be wonderful. Thank you so much."

"No problem. So? What day would you like our assistance?" Kevin asked.

"Umm…how's Saturday sound?" she asked.

"I'm there!" Macy said.

"Me too," Stella said with a smile.

Nick was scrolling through his phone for a moment longer before he looked up and said, "We're good the whole weekend."

Nikki smiled. "Great. And if you'd like, I could go ahead and grill Saturday since you're going through so much effort to come help out."

Joe smiled. "I won't say no to that."

"Me neither," Nick said.

Nikki smiled as she picked up her sandwich again. "Great. I'm looking forward to it."

Kevin found that he had Nikki in Music class as well P.E. Luckily, since it was the first day of class, they didn't have to dress out or work out. As a matter of fact, the entire gang was in P.E. together. After school was over, they were all walking out to the parking lot together when Nikki stopped next to a gold Ford F-250. "This is my stop," she said, as she unlocked her truck.

"Whoa! Nice truck," Kevin said, as he admired the truck from the outside. There was a row of cab lights along the top, blinkers on the side mirrors, and running boards on each side.

"You can drive this thing?" Nick asked.

Nikki nodded. "Sure can. It is mine after all."

"You mean this isn't one of your parents?" Stella asked.

Nikki shook her head. "No my mom drives an Explorer, and my dad drives a truck like mine, only it's grey."

"What made you want a truck?" Joe asked.

Nikki looked at her truck before she said, "Because they're bigger so they can accomplish more. And they intimidating so you get more respect on the road."

"Very good reasoning. I think I need a truck," Joe said.

"No. You don't. You can hardly drive the car you have now. What makes you think you can handle a truck like this?" Stella said.

"I can learn," he said defensively.

"Yeah we'll see about that," Stella said. "Hey Nikki. I'll call you later, ok?"

Nikki nodded as she waved to the retreating group. "Sounds good!" she said, opening the door to her truck. She climbed inside before she heard, "Wait!"

Nikki stopped and looked up to see the group retreating before she looked to her side to see Kevin standing in her doorway.

"Oh hey, Kevin! What's up?" she asked.

"Well…uh…I-I thought maybe I could, uh…get your number so that, uh…we can figure out where you live for the painting party, and uh…for the math study group and what not, ya know?" he stammered out, his cheeks a soft pink.

Nikki smiled, her own cheeks starting to redden as she bit her bottom lip. "Sure," she said softly.

Kevin looked up at her. "Really?"

Nikki nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. Are you ready?" Kevin held up his phone in his hand. "Alright. It's 254-555-0117."

Kevin typed the number into his phone before he saved it and looked up at her with a smile. "Great. You want mine?"

Nikki reached over and grabbed her iPhone and said, "Alright. Shoot."

"It's 451-555-8943."

Nikki nodded as she saved the number in her phone. "Got it."

"Alright. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Nikki nodded. "I'll be here," she said softly.

"Awesome. Have a good night," he said.

"You too," she replied as he dodged around her door, and took off in a run to catch up with the rest of the group. Nikki smiled to herself before she closed her door, fastened her seatbelt, and left for home.

Once Kevin caught up with the rest of the group, they were already standing between Kevin and Macy's car, waiting for him. "What were you doing?" Joe asked with a grin.

"Nothing," he said, with a high voice.

Stella smiled knowingly. "You got her number didn't you?"

Kevin's face reddened. "Maybe," he said quietly.

Stella shoved his shoulder playfully. "You did!"

"So?" he said, as he stepped around her to unlock his car.

"Aww. Kevin has a crush on Nikki!" Macy said in a sing song voice.

"Do not," he mumbled.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that," Nick said as he climbed into the car.

"Can we talk about this later?" he asked with desperation in his voice.

"Yes. We will for sure. For now, Macy and I are going to run by our houses to get our Christmas gifts for you guys, and we'll meet you at the fire house."

"Alright. See you in a bit," Joe said, as he climbed into the passenger seat.

An hour later, the group was upstairs in the boys' room in the fire house, with gifts in their laps. "Alright. Open mine first," Stella said, as she handed each boy a present.

They tore in them before holding them up for everyone to see. They all three received leather jackets that Stella had custom made herself with their name on the front, and their signature instrument sewn into the back (a guitar for Kevin and Nick, and microphone for Joe).

"Wow Stella. These are awesome!" Nick said, as he slipped his on.

"Thank you. They're a Stella Malone original."

"Thanks so much Stella!" Kevin said as he slipped his on as well to admire it.

"Yeah thanks, Stells. These are amazing," Joe said, as he ran a hand over the microphone on the back of the jacket.

"You're welcome guys," she said softly.

"Here! Open mine next!" Macy said, as she handed them their respective gifts. They opened them and were amazed at how well Macy did. She got stuffed otter playing a trumpet that played music when wound up for Kevin, a silver chain with a pretty good sized pure silver 'J' on it for Joe, and a custom made guitar strap that had 'Nick' written in beautiful calligraphy for Nick.

"Wow Macy. This is great!" Joe said, as he slipped the necklace around his neck. "I've always wanted bling!"

"It plays! This is like the best!" Kevin said as he messed around with his present.

Nick ran a hand along the guitar strap before he looked up at Macy and asked, "Is this custom made?"

Macy nodded. "Sure is. I'm really good at calligraphy, so I drew it out, took it in, and they made it for me."

"This is awesome Macy. Thank you," he said softly, as he leaned over to hug her briefly.

"You're welcome," she replied, as she pulled back from the hug, and glanced over at Stella, who was smiling at her.

"Well here's yours, Mace," Kevin said, as he handed her their presents. Macy opened the first one from Joe and saw season tickets to the Yankees. "Wow! Thanks Joe! These are awesome! Just what I wanted!"

"I figured as much," he said.

She opened the next gift from Kevin, and found a brand new iPod Touch. "You must have remembered that my old one broke," she said as she held the box to her chest.

Kevin nodded. "Sure did. So I thought you could use a new one."

"Thanks Kevin!"

"You're welcome."

She then tore the paper off a small box, that when she opened it she gasped. There inside was a gold chain with 'Macy' in gold lettering attached to it on a dangling charm. She looked up at Nick with wide eyes. "Is…is this real?" she asked.

Nick smirked. "Yeah it's a real necklace."

Stella gave him a look. "She meant real gold, you nut."

Nick chuckled lightly. "I know. Yes. It is."

Macy's hands shook lightly before she flung herself across the floor, wrapping her arms around Nick's neck, hugging him close.

"Thank you, Nick. It's beautiful," she said softly.

Nick, after recovering from the attack, gently returned the hug. "You're welcome, Mace."

She pulled back to sit in front of him, and stared down at the box as she said, "But you didn't have to spend so much on me."

Stella smiled as Joe and Kevin snickered lightly. "It was nothing really. Don't worry about it."

Macy smiled up at him again before she scooted back over to by Stella. She took the necklace out of the box, and clasped it around her neck. She looked down at the charm for a moment before Kevin said, "Alright. Time for Stella!"

"Yay!" she said, as she was handed two gifts. She didn't even think about there being a third as she tore into her gifts. She got custom made Versace heels from Nick that she gushed over for five minutes before she opened her gift from Kevin. He gave her two tickets and VIP passes to go see her favorite fashion designer when he came to New York in about two months. Stella hugged him tightly as she gushed over the tickets and passes. She then sat back and eyed the floor in front of her. She looked up and said, "Joe?"

Joe looked over at her and gulped before he looked over at his brothers. They smirked knowingly at him, knowing what he had bought the beautiful blonde that had been his best friend since he was three. He cleared his throat before he turned back to her and said, "It's in the other room. Come with me?"

Stella's eyes lit up. "It's too big to bring in here?" she asked as she stood and followed him out of the room.

"Something like that," he mumbled.

"Is he gonna do what I think he's gonna do?" Macy whispered to Nick.

Nick smirked. "If you mean ask her to be his girlfriend, then yes."

Macy had to clamp her hands over her mouth to stop the squeal that was threatening to spill from her lips.

Stella followed Joe into the next room, where he reached into a drawer and pulled out a long, thin red box. Joe's heart was pounding as he turned around to face her. When she saw the box, she gasped, her hands flying to clutch her chest. Her eyes flew from the box to his eyes as he stepped up to her. "Merry Christmas, Stella," he whispered, as he opened the box, to reveal a complete diamond bracelet.

Stella let out a small sound as she raised a hand to her mouth. "Oh Joe," she whispered as she lowered her hand. "It's beautiful."

Joe took a deep breath as he lifted the bracelet out of the box. "Here," he said, as she held out her left hand to him. He clasped the bracelet around her wrist before he intertwined their fingers together and took another step closer to her. "Stella. I know you think that us being together could possibly hurt our friendship or the band, but I've thought a lot about it, and I can't go through this the way we are anymore. I can't stand seeing you with other guys, and I know you can't stand to see me with other girls." Stella let out a soft, dry sob at this. "But I'm willing to give everything up in my life to be with you, Stella Malone. You're all I think about, and the only person I want to be around all the time. So, what do you say? Would you please give us a chance?"

Stella stared at him momentarily with watery eyes before she smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said softly.

Joe's eyes bugged out. "Really?"

Stella nodded again, her smile growing wider. "Yes Joe. My answer's yes."

Joe smiled before he released her hand and hugged her close to him, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist, hers locking behind his neck. He pulled away slightly after a moment, and their smiles fell. He swallowed before he whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

Stella felt her heart beat loudly once before it seemed to stop all together. She licked her lips before she nodded. "Yes."

Joe's tongue darted across his lips briefly before both of their eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips to hers. After a moment, she kissed him back, and suddenly, it was if everything around them disappeared, and they were floating above the world. Joe ran his tongue along her lips, and she opened them shyly to him. Once their tongues collided, it was as if fireworks set off in their heads. It wasn't long before they pulled away to breathe, resting their foreheads against each others.

"Wow," Stella whispered.

"Understatement," Joe replied in a low tone.

They stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other's lips as if they could see their breaths mixing together. Joe licked his lips before he sucked in a breath and leaned in to kiss her again. This took her by surprise, and she lightly squeaked before she sucked in a breath through her nose. Joe wasted no time in deepening the kiss this time, making Stella sigh as she cupped the side of his face with her hands. After a few minutes, Stella pulled Joe away so she could breath properly, and before she could bring him back to her lips, they heard laughter from the other room, bringing them back to Earth.

Joe took a step back from her as they both turned to the doorway. Stella cleared her throat. "Um…we should get back to the others," she said.

Joe nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. You're probably right."

Stella turned to the door, took a step before turning her head and holding her hand out to him with a smile. Joe smiled back before taking her hand, intertwining their fingers together as they entered the room together. Once they stepped up to the group, Macy gasped, and Nick and Kevin looked at them with wide eyes.

"Really?" Nick asked.

Joe nodded. "Really."

"Finally!" Kevin and Macy said in unison.

__

A/N-- So? What'd ya think? Reviews would be awesome. And you know what? Since I'm posting everything today except the last chapter, if you don't want to review each chapter, I won't make you. But reviewing at the last chapter you read would be VERY nice indeed. Thanks bunches!!!

-NikNak5


	3. Movie Night

**__**

Disclaimer- I do not own JONAS or anything else in this story...except Nikki and her family and background because guess what??? She's based off me! haha!

**Chapter Three: Movie Night**

The next thing they knew, it was Friday at Horace Mantis, and the group was sitting at lunch at their normal table.

"So Nikki? What'd your parents say about the painting party Saturday?"

Nikki smiled as she pushed her salad around her Tupperware bowl. "They like the idea. They're happy I've made some friends, and grateful for the help. And oddly enough, they're both off on Saturday. Well dad's on call, but he should be there for some of it."

"Great! I'd love to meet your parents," Stella said.

Kevin kind of shifted uncomfortably in his chair, but the only person that took notice was Nick. Nick looked over at his brother sitting next to him and furrowed his eyebrows. Kevin looked back at him and discreetly shook his head as if to tell him '_Later'_.

"So Nikki! Today in gym we get to sign up for sports. Do you play any?" Macy asked.

Nikki swallowed her food while nodding before she said, "Yes I do."

"What do you play?" Kevin asked.

"I play volleyball and softball."

"See Mace? Two sports. That's a reasonable number. Not every single one offered," Stella said.

"But I like them," Macy pouted, slouching in her seat.

Nick patted her back gently. "It's ok Macy. It's not so bad now since you're not injuring us with your equipment anymore."

Nikki's eyes were darting from person to person with a confused look on her face, and when Joe caught sight of it he said, "Oh! Sorry Nikki. You have no idea what we're talking about do you?"

Nikki smiled as she shook her head. "Not a clue."

"Well Miss Macy here is JONAS's number one super fan. For a while after she met us, she was always super clumsy and injuring us with whatever sports equipment she had in her hands at the time," Nick explained.

"But thankfully, she's gotten much better since last summer. But she's still our favorite fan," Joe said.

Macy smiled as her cheeks tinged red. "Oh stop guys," she said, waving a hand at them.

"Well I'm sorry if me not becoming majorly star struck when I met you guys. I mean, I like y'alls music and everything, I just don't judge people by their superficial covers."

"Which is why we like you so much. Right Kevin?" Nick said.

Kevin cleared his throat while he nodded. "Right."

Nikki smiled. "Y'all are sweet," she said.

"I like your accent. Could you teach it to me?" Joe asked.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. He doesn't know any better."

"What?" he asked.

Stella grabbed hold of his hand underneath the table. "Nothing sweetheart."

Joe eyed her carefully before he turned back to his lunch.

At P.E. that day, they had dressed out, and were standing in a large group in front of their coach. "Alright. First off, we're going to stretch and run a mile at the track. Then come inside and sign up for any sports you may want to sign up for. Be sure to jot down the date for tryouts for the specific sport you sign up for. Alright. Take off!"

Everybody ran outside, some groaning as they headed to the track. After everybody had stretched, the coach blew her whistle, and they took off for four laps around the track. Nikki and Macy easily led the pack at a good steady run, giving them a chance to talk among themselves.

"So is that all you played back in Texas?" Macy asked.

"No. I played basketball for a little while, until I got injured during a game and had to have knee surgery. Then I quickly lost interest in it. I ran track too. But softball and volleyball were my favorites. And you like a little bit of everything, huh?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah. I've always been the athlete, and sports just fascinate me. And I'm good at them, so they're kind of like my comfort zone."

"That's cool." Nikki glanced behind her to see at least a hundred yards between them and the rest of the pack before she turned back around to Macy. "So what's going on with you and Nick?" she asked with a smirk.

Macy stumbled slightly before she squeaked out, "What?"

"You can't tell me nothing's going on with you and Nick," Nikki said in a hushed tone.

Macy glanced behind her before she said softly, "There's not, but I wish there would be."

"Aww. Really?" Nikki said.

Macy nodded. "I mean, since my extreme fangirliness has eased, he's become like my best friend. We spend like so much time together. And see this." She reached underneath her shirt and pulled out the necklace for Nikki to see. "He gave this to me for Christmas. It's REAL gold!"

Nikki's eyes bugged out. "Wow. He must have some kind of feelings for you too."

"I dunno. I'm just so scared to make a move in case I'm wrong. But you can't say anything to anybody. Not even Stella. She doesn't know."

Nikki crossed her heart as they finished their second lap and starting their third, coming up on the slower runners. "Cross my heart."

Macy smiled at her. "Thank you."

They started to lap students, and when they reached the middle of the group is where they met up with Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Stella. "Hey guys!" Macy called.

They glanced behind them to see Macy and Nikki coming up towards them, squeezing easily into the line. "Hey. Weren't you guys in front of us?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. We're lapping you guys," Macy said.

Nick groaned. "Figures."

"Well they won't quit talking!" Stella said a little breathlessly.

"Me and Nikki had quite a nice conversation on our first two laps," Macy said.

"Yeah but you guys are the athletes," Joe muttered.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. Suck it up. Come on Nikki. The sooner we get done, the sooner we can sign up!" Macy said, briefly tugging at Nikki's arm.

"Sprint the last lap?" Nikki asked.

Macy smiled. "I'm in," she answered as they took off, waving to the group behind them.

"Man. You guys' girlfriends are quite the athletes," Stella said.

"She's not my girlfriend," Kevin and Nick answered in unison.

Nikki and Macy were, of course, the first ones to finish, headed back to the gym where Coach Franklin was waiting for them.

"Nice Misa. Figured you'd finish first. But I don't think I know you," she said curiously, eyeing Nikki.

"I'm Nikki Rivera. I just moved here," she answered.

"Really? Well girls, sign up for the sports of your choice. And since you guys finished the mile in five minutes, I'd recommend signing up for track too."

Nikki signed up for track, softball, and off season volleyball, while Macy signed up for everything. "What positions do you play for softball?" Coach Franklin asked.

"Pitcher and first base," Nikki answered.

Coach Franklin nodded. "Two very strong positions. I look forward to seeing you at tryouts Monday after school."

Nikki smiled and nodded. "Thanks Coach."

Just then, the rest of the gym class started to trickle in the door. Nikki walked over to Macy, who was stretching against the wall. "Hey Mace," Nikki said, as she walked up.

Macy turned and smiled. "Hey! Coach Franklin talking to you about softball? She's the softball coach ya know."

Nikki nodded. "Yeah. She was asking me what positions I played."

"What ones do you play?"

"Pitcher and first base."

"Cool! I'm either short stop or third."

"Hey guys!" The two girls turned to see Kevin, Nick, Joe, and Stella coming their way.

"You sign up for everything already, Macy?" Stella asked with a grin.

"And what if I did?" she snapped.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you," Stella said.

"You guys sign up for anything?" Nikki asked.

They all shook their heads. "No time," they answered in unison.

Nikki nodded in understanding. "Gotcha."

"Alright everybody! Hit the showers," Coach Franklin yelled.

Everybody rushed off to their respective locker rooms. After quick showers and redressing, they exited the locker rooms, and the group met up at the front doors.

"So what's everybody up to tonight?" Stella asked as they walked to the parking lot.

"Nothing surprisingly," Nick answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I just thought we could all go out or something."

"Not a good idea. I don't think I could run from a screaming mob of girls today," Joe said.

"That run wear you out?" Macy asked in a teasing tone.

Joe pouted and nodded. "Yes."

Macy rolled her eyes. "Oh please."

"Why don't we just meet up at the fire house after dinner and watch a movie or something?" Nick suggested.

"That sounds like a plan. I'm in," Stella said.

"Me too!" Macy said, bouncing on her toes.

Kevin turned to Nikki. "And you?"

Nikki bit her lip. "I don't know where the fire house is," she said timidly.

"Just follow the trail of screaming teenage girls," Macy said.

Nick turned his head towards her. "Cute."

"Well I'll come by your house and you can follow me over there or I could pick you up or something," Stella said as they stopped at Kevin's car.

Nikki smiled. "That sounds great. Then count me in too."

"Great! I'll get to show you my awesome otter that plays the trumpet. Well…it's not a real otter, but that's not the point. The point is, it's awesome!"

Nikki laughed. "You're funny. And I'd love to see your amazing trumpet playing otter."

Kevin's ears turned red as he smiled. "Great."

"So we'll say, meet at the fire house at seven?" Nick said. Everybody agreed. "Cool. See you guys then."

"Bye guys," Nikki said, as she walked to her truck, waving over her shoulder.

"Dude. You seriously need to think of better ways to pick up girls," Joe said as the remainder of the group climbed into Kevin's car.

"I panicked!" he said, as he started the car.

"Well from the looks of things, she thought it was cute and amusing. So I don't think you have to worry about that," Stella said from the backseat, wedged between Joe and Macy.

"Thank you Stella. I always knew you were my favorite," Kevin said.

"Awww. You're so sweet. You're my favorite too," Stella said.

"Hey!" Joe said.

"I never heard you say I was your favorite," Stella said teasingly.

"I thought I made it pretty obvious," Joe muttered. The remaining occupants in the car chuckled lightly.

About 6:45, Nikki heard a car horn honk from outside her house. She peaked out her bedroom window to see Stella waving her arm out of the window of her mustang. "Hey Nikki! You ready?" she called.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah! I'm on my way!"

Nikki shut her window to block out the cold, winter air and turned to her full length mirror. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of ostrich boots, a white tank top, pink flannel pearl snap shirt that was tied underneath her bust, and a turquoise stone necklace with a crystal cross hanging from it and matching earrings.

She ran her fingers through her hair, grabbed her purse, wrote a note for her parents that she stuck to the fridge before she ran out of her house, locking the door behind her.

"Cute cowgirl!" Stella said as Nikki approached her car.

Nikki smiled. "Thanks."

"So you wanna just ride with me?" Stella asked.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah sure."

Nikki climbed into her car and they took off towards the fire house. They pulled up and Nikki followed Stella to the front door. Stella didn't even knock as she opened the door, walked in, and yelled, "Hello?"

About five seconds later, they saw Macy come bounding in from the living room. "Hey guys."

"Hey Mace. How long you been here?"

Macy shook her head. "Not long. Maybe about five minutes."

"Where's the boys?"

Macy pointed to the living room. "Fighting over which movie to watch."

Stella sighed as she tugged on Nikki's arm. "Come on. We better go save them before they kill themselves."

Nikki laughed lightly as she followed the two girls into the other room. There, they found the boys in a closet that was FULL of DVDs, each holding one and arguing.

"I say we watch _Fast and Furious_," Joe said.

"No. I say we watch _Dark Knight_," Nick said.

"But I wanna watch _The Bucket List_," Kevin said.

"You would choose a semi-chick flick," Joe said.

"Hey! We do have girls coming over," Kevin retorted.

"They don't even know we're here do they," Stella said quietly to Macy.

Macy shook her head. "No clue."

"That doesn't mean they're going to want to watch a chick flick!" Joe said.

"Which is why _Dark Knight_ is good because it has a little bit of everything," Nick said.

"How about none of them."

The three boys turned to see the three girls standing there with either their hands on their hips or crossed arms with smirks on their faces.

"How long have you been here?" Joe asked.

"Long enough to know that it's going to be us girls that picks out the movie."

The three boys groaned as they put their movies back and exited the closet. "Really?" Joe asked as he stepped up to Stella.

Stella kissed him lightly before she said, "Really. Now. You three, get popcorn, drinks and whatnot, and get upstairs. We'll meet you up there."

"Yes Stella," they replied in unison as they exited the room.

"So. What kind of movie do you think is best?"

"How about a scary movie? I haven't seen a good one of those in a while," Macy said.

Stella smirked. "I like it. Nikki?"

Nikki nodded. "I'm in too."

"Then let's see what they have," Stella said, as they walked into the closet.

About ten minutes later, the guys had all the refreshments and were upstairs, when the girls came upstairs. "How do you guys do that?" Nick asked.

"Do what?" Macy asked.

"Come to an agreement so quickly?"

"Because we understand each other," Nikki said.

"Must be a girl thing," Kevin muttered.

"So what do you got?" Joe asked.

"This," Stella said, as she held up _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_.

"A scary movie? Really?" Nick asked.

"Why not?" Macy asked, eyes wide.

Nick sighed. "Never mind."

"That's what I thought. Now, Joe?" Stella said, holding out the movie to him. He hopped up to put the movie in to the player as Stella and Nikki sat on the couch, with Nikki next to Kevin, and Macy sat on the floor on the left side of Nick's feet.

"Ok. Ready?" Joe asked, as he sat next to Stella with remote in hand.

"Yup!" Macy said with a smile.

"As I'll ever be," Nick muttered.

The movie started, and it went rather well in all their minds. They all jumped at some parts, making Macy cling to Nick's leg, and Stella and Nikki either cling to each other, or the boy next to them. After the movie was over, Joe turned the lights on and the movie off, and Kevin sighed. "Is that really based on a true story?"

Nikki nodded. "Yeah. From what I know, the guys uncle is in prison at Gatesville state prison in Texas for assisting in the murders. The chainsaw killer himself is dead."

"That's still freaky," Nick muttered.

"Oh. Did Nick get scared?" Macy asked in a mocking tone.

"I dunno. Ask my leg that has no circulation to my foot," he said with a smirk when Macy pouted, crossing her arms across her chest, and leaning back against the chair.

"So Nikki? You want a tour of the fire house?" Kevin asked.

Nikki smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

Kevin hopped up before turning and offering his hand to her. "Come on then."

Nikki took his hand as he helped her off the couch, dropping their hands once she was on her feet, and followed Kevin. He showed her around their room (not forgetting to show her the trumpet playing otter), and the downstairs. When Nikki slid down the fire pole, she lost her balance briefly, but Kevin was quick to set her right.

"Thanks. It's not everyday I slide down a fire pole," Nikki said as Kevin removed his hands from her waist.

Kevin's ears turned red as he said, "No problem. It happens."

Around eleven, Stella announced that since they had a big day of painting ahead of them, they should head home and get some sleep. Everybody agreed. The boys walked the girls to the door, hugging and bidding them good-bye. Stella dropped Macy off at her house (which was only a few blocks away) first before she drove to Nikki's house. On the way, she turned down the radio and said, "He likes you."

Nikki furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"

Stella smirked. "Kevin."

Nikki's cheeks immediately flamed red as her eyes bugged out. "Really?"

Stella nodded. "He's kind of admitted it, but the biggest reason we know is the way he's acting. He's different. He's not as scatterbrained as he normally is. And the way he is around you. He's never done that before."

Nikki shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe he changed over Christmas break. I mean, how has he acted around other girls he's liked?"

Stella shook her head. "Kevin doesn't fall for girls easily. He never has. He's only had one serious girlfriend in his life, and that was like three years ago, and it only lasted a few months until she broke up with him because she couldn't handle dating a rock star. It broke his heart. So Kevin's always been very careful. But we can all see something different with you. And I think Kevin sees that more than any of the rest of us."

Nikki looked down at her hands in her lap, trying to soak in what Stella had just said. "Nikki? You ok?"

Nikki took a deep breath before she turned to the blonde that had a worried look on her face. "I'm fine. I…I'm just shocked is all. I mean, out of all the girls in the world that he could have, he likes _me_. It's just kind of hard to comprehend."

Stella nodded. "I understand. I was the same way when I first realized that Joe liked me like that. I mean, I liked him too, but it was just really hard to comprehend. So I feel you." It was silent for a moment before Stella asked, "Now let me ask you this. Do _you_ like Kevin?"

Nikki was silent for a few moments as she stared out the passenger side window. She didn't even turn to look at Stella when she said softly, "Yes."

Stella smiled. "Well then that's the first step. Now just let everything else run it's course and it'll all work out. I promise," she said, as they pulled into Nikki's drive way.

Nikki turned to her and smiled. "Thanks Stella. You helped a lot. I'll call you tomorrow when I get up and moving around to let you know what time to be over here for sure. But for now, I'm saying after lunch, around one."

Stella nodded. "Sounds good. See ya tomorrow," she said as Nikki climbed out of the mustang, closing the door behind her.

"Later!" Nikki called over her shoulder as she headed to the front door.

Stella pulled out of the driveway with a smile on her face. She pulled out her cell phone, hit 2 on speed-dial, and put her phone on speaker phone.

"_Hey. You made it home yet?"_

"No not yet, but I got something I need to tell you."

"_What is it?"_

Stella smirked. "It concerns Nikki and your oldest brother."

____

A/N-- So? What'd ya think? Reviews would be awesome. And you know what? Since I'm posting everything today except the last chapter, if you don't want to review each chapter, I won't make you. But reviewing at the last chapter you read would be VERY nice indeed. Thanks bunches!!!

-NikNak5

P.S.- What I said about the Texas Chainsaw Massacre in this story is only what I've heard. So I'm not 100% sure if it's true or not. If it is...that just makes it that much creepier!!


	4. Painting Party

**__**

Disclaimer- I do not own JONAS or anything else in this story...except Nikki and her family and background because guess what??? She's based off me! haha!

**Chapter Four: Painting Party**

The next day, Stella's cell phone went off about eleven that morning. "Hello?"

"_Hey Stella!"_

"Hey Nikki! What's up?"

"_I just thought I'd let you know that one is the designated meeting time."_

"Great! Sounds perfect. I'll pick up Macy and be there by one then."

"_Alright I'll see you then. Bye!"_

"See ya!"

Stella smiled to herself as she had the feeling that today was going to be a good day.

Nikki hung up the phone after calling Stella and sat heavily down on her bed. She sighed as she stared at her phone. She needed to call the boys to let them know, but the only number she had was Kevin's, and after the conversation with Stella last night, she was extremely nervous to call him.

After a few more moments, she sighed, took a deep breath, and brought up his contact information, hitting the button to call him. She slowly brought the phone up to her ear, slowly letting out her breath when it started ringing. After about four rings, she heard, _"Hello?"_

"Hey Kevin. It's Nikki."

"_Oh hey Nikki. How are you?"_

Nikki smiled. "I'm great. And you?"

"_Wonderful. So what's up?"_

"I was calling to let you and your brothers know that one o'clock is the designated meeting time."

"_Great. That sounds perfect. We'll be there for sure."_

"Good deal. Then…I guess I'll see you then."

"_I-I mean we can't wait."_

Nikki's cheeks flamed. "Me neither. Well, bye for now."

"_Bye Nikki."_

Nikki hung up the phone and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding before falling back onto her bed, closing her eyes, and letting out a groan.

About ten till one, the doorbell to Nikki's house rang. Nikki, dressed in jeans and a white Diet Dr. Pepper t-shirt, her hair up in a messy ponytail with wisps escaping here and there, rushed to the door. She opened it to find Stella and Macy standing there with smiles.

"Hey guys!" Nikki said, standing back to let them in.

"Hey Nikki! Wow! You're house is so cute!" Macy said as they came in, Nikki shutting the door behind them.

"Thanks. It's two bedroom, two bath, so it's just right for us."

"Loving the hardwood floors and southern feel," Stella said.

"You want a tour?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah!" Macy said.

But just then, the doorbell rang again, and Nikki's heart started to pound. She turned her gaze to Stella her smirked and nodded her head once in the direction of the door. Nikki took a deep breath, slowly letting it out (causing Macy's face to furrow in confusion), before she walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal three smiling boys.

"Hey Nikki," they chorused.

"Hi guys," she said with a smile, stepping back to let them in.

"Nice house," Nick said, as Nikki shut the door behind them.

"Thank you. I was just about to give a quick tour. You guys wanna come along?"

"Yeah, for sure," Kevin said.

"Great. Now all I ask is to just ignore the sheets covering the furniture and a few of the boxes because remember, we are painting today and we're still unpacking."

"It's cool. We totally understand," Joe said.

"Ok. So. The room you're standing in, is the sitting room. And as you can see, there's no covered furniture in this room, because we've at least done this room, the kitchen, dining room, and my parents room."

"Cute! I love the blue theme in here!" Stella said, as she picked up a throw pillow.

"That was my sister's idea. She watches too much day time TV as a stay at home mom."

"Well she has excellent taste," Stella said.

"Well if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the dining room." She walked through the arch way to the dining room that was small, but had enough room for a table set for six.

"Oh! I love this table setting! Is this Arizona Tuscan tableware?" Stella asked.

Nikki laughed lightly. "Nothing gets by you."

"Is that real?" Kevin asked, pointing to the 18 point buck head that was hanging on the wall.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah my dad got it about two years ago. Since it was the biggest he'd ever shot, he wanted to frame it."

"Nice," Kevin said, nodding his head.

"And this is the kitchen," Nikki said, pointing through the doorway to their left. "And through this doorway is the living room."

There was a couch, a loveseat, a recliner, and entertainment center covered in a white sheets. There were several boxes stacked in the middle of the room away from the walls. "Nice and cozy," Joe said.

They followed Nikki through the doorway on the other side. "This is my parents bedroom here," she said, gesturing to the doorway directly to her right. "And the back door leads out to the backyard and garden. I'll show you guys that in a bit."

She walked down a hallway and gestured to the door on her right. "And this is my bathroom."

"Your own bathroom? Must be nice," Nick said lowly.

Nikki laughed lightly. "Sharing a bathroom with my sister for 16 years, I take full advantage of it. There's the sitting room again," she said gesturing to the doorway on her left. "And this is my room," she said, walking into the room at the end of the hall.

There was a vanity with three mirrors, a large oak dresser, and a full size bed with white metal frame, and hand painted balls on the corners.

"I LOVE your bed. It's so cute!" Stella said.

"Thank you. The frame was my grandmother's."

"It's adorable," Stella said, running her hand along one of the hand painted porcelain balls.

"So what rooms are we painting?" Kevin asked.

"The living room, my bathroom, and my room are all that's left."

"What colors?"

"Well the living room is going to be like a sunflower yellow. My bathroom is going to truffle with brown edging, and my room is going to be turquoise with brown edging."

"Turquoise? Very bold. I like it," Macy said.

"It's my favorite color," Nikki said.

"So where are your parents?" Joe asked.

"They went to the store to get the steaks and stuff for dinner tonight." Just then, they heard a car door slam. "Speaking of which. That should be them. Excuse me for a second, I'm gonna go see if they need help."

Nikki went to the front door, to see her parents coming up the sidewalk, each caring two bags. "Need help?" she called, going and taking a bag from her mom.

"Thanks honey," she said, as they entered the door. They went into the kitchen, setting the bag down before she said, "So where's your friends? I saw two cars out front."

Nikki turned to look down the hall to see her friends standing in the doorway, she waved for them to come into the kitchen. They all filed into the kitchen and Nikki's mom smiled. "Mom. This is Stella Malone, Macy Misa, and Nick, Kevin, and Joe Lucas."

"Hi guys. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kim and this is my husband, Ed," she said, gesturing to the man putting away groceries, who paused momentarily to smile and wave.

"Nice to meet you, too," Stella said.

"You need any help?" Nikki asked.

Kim shook her head. "Oh no. You guys go ahead and get started. We're just going to put all this away and get started painting the living room. So you guys go ahead and get started on your bathroom and bedroom. We'll eat around six."

Nikki smiled. "Ok. Just holler if you need anything," Nikki said, as she turned to towards her friends, ushering them back down the hall.

Once they were in Nikki's room, Stella asked, "Is your dad Hispanic?"

Nikki nodded. "He's full blood Puerto Rican. Crazy huh, cause I'm white as snow."

They all laughed lightly. "You look a lot like your mom."

Nikki nodded. "I get that all the time. Back at home, people would call me Kim on accident all the time. So? Should we get started?"

"Yes. Let's," Kevin said.

Nikki went to her iPod holder, turned it on, and let her iPod play on shuffle. "Who's this?" Macy asked.

"Sugarland. They're a popular country duo," Nikki said, as she poured some paint into one of the paint pans.

"Cool. I like 'em," she said, as she handed out the brushes and rollers.

"Alright. Let me tape off the edges on the ceiling," Nikki said, going over to the ladder set up in the corner.

"You want me to do it?" Kevin asked feeling a little on edge with her being up so high.

"I got it. But would you do the ones along the runners on the bottom of the wall?"

Kevin nodded, grabbing the other roll of tape. "Sure thing."

Kevin and Nikki finished taping off the edges, and every body got to work with painting. For the first little while, the room was just filled with small talk and jokes. Then Nick, who was painting next to Macy said, "Hey Mace?"

Macy turned and when she did, her eyes went wide, and her free hand flew to her mouth. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Everybody turned to see Macy and Nick standing there frozen, a turquoise smear across the stomach on Nick's t-shirt. Nikki, Kevin, and Joe started laughing while Stella pulled a face. "Good thing that's not one of my designs. That's not coming out," she said before she started laughing as well.

Nick sighed before he chuckled. "Oh Macy," he sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Nick! You just startled me is all. What'd you need?"

"I was gonna ask you about how Algebra was going for you before you decided to use me as a human canvas."

Macy's eyes widened and her lips poked out into a pout. "I said I was sorry."

Nick sighed. "Oh Mace, don't give me that face. You know nobody can resist that face."

"That's why I use it," she said, her expression not changing.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm not mad about the shirt. I assumed we'd get some paint on us, so that's why I wore clothes I wouldn't mind getting dirty."

"So you mean I can do this?" Macy asked, before she brushed paint across Nick's chest.

Nick stared down at his shirt while everybody else in the room laughed. "But that means, I'll have to do this," he said, as he brushed paint from her collar to the bottom hem of her t-shirt.

Macy's face dropped. "This is one of my favorite custom made JONAS shirts!" she said.

"Now it's been customed _by_ a JONAS," Nick said with a smirk.

Macy smirked as she bent down to the paint tray, but didn't rise up as she brought the brush from his thigh down to his ankle, leaving a turquoise trail down his pant leg.

Macy looked up at him with a smirk. "Now you have custom made pants a la Macy."

Nick cocked his head to one side. "Cute," he said as Macy stood back up.

"I think so," she said, as she turned her back to him and bent at the waist to re-dip her brush in the paint pan.

Nick glanced back at Joe and he nodded mouthing _'Do it!'_. Nick smirked as he took his brush and slapped it across Macy's butt.

She stood straight up and turned to him, her mouth and eyes wide open. "Nick! What was that for?!"

Nick smirked at her. "I get last shot because you started it," he said, as he turned back to the wall.

Macy turned to Stella and Nikki, who were painting on the wall next to her. Stella made a few motions at Macy, and Macy and Nikki smirked as Macy nodded. She bent down, dipped the palm of her hand into the paint before stepping a little closer to Nick. He took no notice because she was painting with her clean hand. But the next thing he knew, there was a firm 'smack' on his rear end.

"Whoa!" he said, as he jumped in the air, spinning around to face a grinning Macy. The remainder of the group burst out laughing as he stared at Macy in confusion. She slowly brought up a turquoise painted hand. Nick glared at her before he said, "This isn't over Misa," he said in a low tone.

"That's what you think," she said, as she dropped the brush into the pan before heading to the bathroom to wash her hand off.

Nick shook his head before he re-dipped his brush in the paint, and turned back to the wall, but not before glancing behind him. When the rest of the group was caught by Nick's gaze, the quickly went back to painting the walls. Nick sighed before he turned back to the wall.

About two hours after they started, Nikki's room was complete. "Wow! This is a really good color combination. I never thought of something like this," Stella said, as they stood back and admired their work.

"Thanks. It's a really popular color combination in the south especially for women."

"Well you get the Stella stamp of approval," she said.

"And that's very hard to do," Joe whispered to Nikki.

"Not if you'd just listen to me, Joseph," Stella said sweetly.

Joe made a face at her behind her back before they heard, "Hey guys! I've got sweet tea if you want any!"

"Yay!" Nikki said, as she led the group into the kitchen.

They all filed into the kitchen grabbing a glass. "Thanks Mrs. Rivera," Kevin said.

"Yes. Thank you," everybody else chorused.

"What happened?" Kim asked, gesturing towards Macy and Nick.

"She started it." "He started it." They said at the same time.

"Well that'll be some memories to pack away," Kim said before she turned to her daughter. "Did you guys finish?"

Nikki nodded. "You wanna see?"

Kim nodded. "Of course!"

Kim left the room and few moments later they heard. "Oh wow guys! This looks really good. I love it!"

"Thanks!" they all chorused.

Kim came back into the room and said, "Alright. Well your dad and I are going to start dinner here pretty quick. So if you guys want to get a head start on your bathroom, go ahead."

Nikki nodded as she set her now empty glass in the sink. "Sounds good."

Everybody else did the same with their glass and followed Nikki into the roomy bathroom. After they taped off the edges in the bathroom, they got to work on painting it a color similar to crème. "What color did you say this was again?" Joe asked.

"It's called truffle," Nikki said, who was standing in the bathtub to paint the walls there.

"It looks like a crème color to me," he said, kneeling on the counter top to be able to reach the wall.

"It's a little darker than crème," she said.

After about an hour, they were finished with the truffle color. Kevin came up behind Nikki, who had finished the truffle color early and head started on the brown, admiring the edging. "Nice," he said.

Nikki smiled. "Thanks," she said, as she took a step back and turned, but forgetting she was in the tub. She tripped over the edge, letting out a yell as she fell back. Kevin was quick on his toes as he reached out to grab her, but ended up losing his own footing, sending them both to the ground, Nikki landing on top of him.

"Oof!" he said, as he fell back against the tile floor, his arms subconsciously tightening around Nikki's waist as her head hit his chest from the impact of the fall. Joe, Nick, Macy, and Stella had stopped, mid-stroke to witness the scene before them, not moving a muscle.

Nikki slowly raised her head with a frown on her face. "I'm SO sorry," she said.

Kevin gave her a small smile. "It's fine. I tried to keep you from falling, but I guess that didn't work out too well."

Nikki chuckled lightly as she slowly raised herself up off of him. "I appreciate the effort," she said with a smile, as she rose to her feet, and extended her hand to him. He took it, and with Nikki's help, he rose to his feet.

"You're welcome," he said, as he dusted himself off.

They stared at each other a moment before they looked down and turned to get back to work, snapping everybody else out of their trance to get back to work. After another hour and a half, the edging was done, and everybody stood back to admire their work.

"Awesome. Thanks so much guys!" Nikki said.

"Aww! You're so welcome! It was really fun," Stella said, side hugging the girl.

"Yeah really. We should do more projects like this," Joe said.

"I think things to do with each other would be fun, but I don't think projects like this all the time would be a good idea," Stella said, resting a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Joe nodded. "True."

"So now what?" Macy asked.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!"

"Food!" Joe said, sprinting from the bathroom.

"Guess that answers your question," Nick muttered to Macy.

"Everybody just grab a plate and help yourselves," Kim said.

"Whoa! Steak, baked potatoes, corn on the cob, salad, and bread. This is like a genuine Texas feast!" Joe said with wide eyes.

"There's sweet tea and glasses on the dining room table. You guys go ahead and eat. Your dad and I are going to finish up the living room, and we'll eat when y'all are done."

"You sure?" Nikki asked, turning towards her with her empty plate in hand.

Kim nodded. "Yes ma'am. Now go. You guys make sure to get plenty now, ya hear?"

They all gathered and sat at the dining room table, with Nikki sitting at the head of one end, with Kevin on her left, Macy next to him, Nick at the other end, Joe next to him, and Stella on Nikki's right. They started eating, and the moment that Joe had his first bite of steak, he let out a groan.

"Oh my God! This is good! I love your mom," he said with a mouth full.

Nikki smiled. "I'm sure she'll appreciate the compliment."

"So what's your plans for tomorrow?" Stella asked.

Nikki shook her head as she swallowed her food. "Nothing honestly. Finish unpacking and decorate my room and bathroom."

"Oh! Can we help?" Macy asked.

"I think that's something we would leave to just you girls," Nick said.

"Oh come on, Nick! You don't want to hang up pictures? Fold towels? Make my bed?" Nikki asked with a smile.

Nick smirked as he looked at her from under his lashes. "No thank you."

"Well we could meet up with you guys when we get done," Stella offered.

Kevin nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan to me. What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. That's a good question," Stella said.

Nick was scrolling through his phone before he said, "Wait. Guys we have that party in New York tomorrow night for Disney."

"Oh yeah!" Kevin said, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Ok. Well then another time then," Macy said, digging into her salad.

"Sorry Nikki," Kevin said softly.

Nikki smiled and waved a hand at him. "Don't worry about it. I understand. It'll be good girl bonding time."

"I'm all for that!" Stella said, raising her tea glass before taking a sip.

They finished up dinner, and Nikki was washing the dishes when Joe came up to her. "Need some help?"

Nikki glanced over at him before she smiled. "If you rinse and stick them in the dish drainer, I'll wash," she said.

"Deal." It was silent between them for a few moments before they heard laughter from the dining room. They looked up to see Kevin making some goofy hand movements, apparently telling a funny story. "He likes you ya know," Joe said simply.

Nikki nodded. "That's what Stella says."

"She's right ya know. I've known her almost all my life, and I hate to admit it, but she's rarely wrong."

Nikki sighed. "I just don't know how to go about it. To be honest, I have really bad trust issues when it comes to guys, so it's hard for me to let guys in now days."

Joe paused for a moment before he returned to his task, asking, "Why's that?"

Nikki sighed as she kept her gaze on the soapy water in front of her. "Because the last three boyfriends I had back in Texas, they always ended up the same. I wouldn't _put out_, so they cheated on me. It's really disheartening."

Joe's eyes narrowed. "That's not fair. You don't deserve that."

"I know. I mean, I've made a commitment not to have sex until marriage, and it's not fair that they can't respect that. Or me for that matter."

"We've made the same commitment too, ya know. My brother's and I."

Nikki's eyes widened as she turned her head towards him. "Really?"

Joe nodded glancing at her briefly. "Yup. So I really think you should give Kevin a chance. I mean sure he can be a little air headed sometimes, but that's just Kevin for you."

Nikki sighed as she placed the last dish in Joe's rinse sink before she pulled the plug on the soapy water. "As of right now, I'm taking Stella's advice and just letting everything play itself out. Run it's natural course."

Joe nodded his head in understanding as he rinsed the last dish, and Nikki handed him a hand towel to dry his hands. "That sounds fair enough. Very good idea actually. You don't want to rush anything or do anything you'll regret. Now if only we could get Nick and Macy on the same track," he said, as he leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms across his chest.

Nikki smirked as she leaned one hip against the counter, crossing her own arms across her chest. "I figured there was something going on between them. I mean the flirting level between them when we were painting my room was through the roof. And hilarious actually."

Joe shook his head. "They've been like since about October. Macy's extreme fangirliness toned down a lot after summer, and her and Nick quickly became close friends. Then around October they started flirting with each other, and it's so obvious to everybody around them except to…well them."

Nikki laughed lightly as she nodded her head. "That's usually how it goes."

"So…what are your feelings towards Kevin?" Joe asked in a low tone to avoid being heard.

Nikki looked up into the dining room, catching Kevin's eye. He smiled at her and she returned it before he returned his attention back to the others at the table. Nikki looked back at Joe with the smile still on her face to find him smirking at her. "I like him, too. A lot. I'll admit, he's not like the other guys. He's very considerate, funny, charming, and sweet. Qualities that I haven't actually come across in a guy that I've always hoped to."

Joe nodded his head a few times before he said, "Well, I think we can help out some. I was talking with Stella, and we figured out that maybe we need to get you guys to spend some alone time together. Not necessarily a date, but maybe to just hang out."

Nikki stared at him momentarily before she sighed and looked down at the ground. "I dunno."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Nikki licked her lips briefly before she looked back up at him. "I'm just nervous is all. Like I said, I never thought I'd meet the guy that has all the qualities I've ever wanted and more, so it just makes me a little nervous."

Joe grinned. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. We'll work out details later. Right now, I think you have a garden to show us, right?"

Nikki's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! Come on guys! I wanna show you the garden!"

There was the sound of chairs scrapping across the floor before everybody had filed into the kitchen. "Come on," Nikki said, as she waved for them to follow her out the backdoor.

As soon as they stepped outside, they were underneath a carport that had Nikki's parents cars, and her own behind them. They wove through the cars to the other side, and there was a garden with a fountain and a small pond. There was a white wicker table with four matching chairs, and hammock tied to two pecan trees. There was a small gazebo with what appeared to be a hot tub with the cover over it. Nikki wrapped her arms around her to warm herself slightly in the January air. "It's not much, but it's probably my favorite thing about the house."

"I like it. It's very simple, yet sophisticated and cute," Stella said, eyeing the evergreen plants.

"When spring comes around, y'all will have to come back to see the flowers. There's going to be a ton of 'em. All different colors."

"For sure," Nick said.

"Well I hate to cut the garden tour short, but it's freezing out here," Nikki said, her teeth starting to chatter.

"I'm all for that," Joe said, as they all headed back into the house.

After visiting for about half an hour, Joe let out a yawn. "Aww. Are you tired, hon?" Stella asked, rubbing her hand across his back.

Joe nodded. "Yeah. I didn't sleep too well last night. _Somebody_ was talking in their sleep," he said, looking pointedly at Kevin.

Kevin's face reddened. "What? I was having a bad dream!"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah I'm sure," he muttered, deciding to be a good brother and not reveal what his brother was more than likely dreaming about.

"Well why don't we call it a night. Me and Macy will come over in the morning to help you decorate and unpack. Then…we'll go do something. Just us girls."

Nikki smiled as she stood up and followed them to the door. "Sounds great. Just give me a call before you head over."

Stella nodded before she turned and gave her a brief hug, followed by Macy, Joe, and Nick doing the same, saying their goodbyes. The group casually turned and walked down the sidewalk to their car, as Nikki turned to Kevin. She took a deep breath before she said, "Uh…thanks for coming today. I appreciate the help, and I had a lot of fun."

Kevin nodded with a smile. "I did too. Thanks for inviting us. We should really hang out again sometime."

Nikki nodded at him as she stuck her hands in her back pockets with a smile. "I'd like that," she said softly.

"Good night, Nikki," he said softly, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good night, Kevin," she whispered, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him back.

He held her close to him for a few moments before he slowly released her, smiling at her before he walked down the sidewalk, turning back momentarily to wave at her, which she returned with a smile and a small wave. Stella went to climb into her car, but before she did, she put her fingers to her head like a phone before mouthing, _'I'm calling you!'_. Nikki smiled before she nodded at her and waving to everybody before turning back into the house to get out of the cold.

About an hour later, Nikki was walking into her room wrapped in a towel, drying her hair, when her phone rang. She went over and picked it up off her bed, seeing it was Stella. "Yes ma'am?"

"_You're Texas accent is so cute."_

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Yeah thanks," she said sarcastically.

"_No seriously! Now…what happened at the door with Kevin?"_

Nikki smiled. "He just said he'd like to hang out again sometime, we said good night, and he hugged me goodbye."

"_But I also saw lovey dovey eyes, and his hug was longer and closer than the rest of ours were."_

Nikki nodded. "I'll admit, it was a little bit more of an intimate exchange then with the rest of you guys. But I talked with Joe in the kitchen while he was helping with dishes."

"_Really? What'd he say?"_

"He said that he can tell that Kevin likes me, too, and to give Kevin a chance. And I told him about my trust issues."

"_Trust issues?"_

"Yeah I told him about how my last three boyfriends cheated on me because I didn't _put out_."

"_Did he tell you about the purity rings?"_

"Yeah he did. And I told him I have one too. It just makes me nervous that there's this guy that's everything I've wanted and more, and I didn't even have to look that hard for him."

Stella laughed lightly. _"God works in mysterious ways. Well like I said, just let everything run its course. It'll work out fine."_

Nikki sighed. "Alright. Well I'm gonna let go. I need to blow dry my hair before it air dries and knots up."

"_Oh girl I understand that. I'll call you in the morning before me and Macy head over there."_

"Ok sounds good. Night!"

"_Night!"_

Nikki hung up the phone, sighing as she tossed it onto her bed before dressing into her pajamas, and going to the bathroom to blow dry her hair.

"Dude! When are you going to make the move on Nikki?" Joe asked.

Kevin glanced at him briefly before turning his eyes back to the road. "Give me a break, Joe. I mean, we just met her a week ago. Let me get to know her better first."

"She likes you ya know," Joe said.

Kevin's grip tightened on the wheel. "Really? What gives you that idea?"

"She told me when we were talking in the kitchen today while doing dishes."

"Well I know to never trust you with a secret," Kevin muttered.

"She never said not to tell you."

"It's implied, doofus," Kevin said.

"Well anyway, all I have to say, is do everything you can romantically to win her heart because she's got some trust issues with guys, so it might not be as easy as we thought."

"Trust issues?" Nick asked as Kevin furrowed his eyebrows.

Joe nodded. "She said her last three boyfriends were all the same. The cheated on her because she made a commitment like us to not have sex before marriage, and apparently they didn't agree with that."

Kevin's grip tightened even more, making his knuckles turn white, his face hardening. "That's not fair. They better be glad I'm up here in New Jersey and not down there in Texas," he said through his teeth.

"Calm down, Kevin. I agree, it's terribly unfair, but no need to get worked up over what's happened and out of our control. The best thing you can do is show Nikki that you're the best guy that she could ever have," Nick said, leaning forward from the backseat.

Kevin sighed and nodded, his grip loosening slightly. "You're right. So? What do you propose I do?"

"I'm not sure yet. But we'll think of something," Joe said.

__

A/N-- So? What'd ya think? Reviews would be awesome. And you know what? Since I'm posting everything today except the last chapter, if you don't want to review each chapter, I won't make you. But reviewing at the last chapter you read would be VERY nice indeed. Thanks bunches!!!

-NikNak5

P.S.- I'm a Sugarland addict! So don't be surprised if you see more from them later on. ;)


	5. Tryouts

**__**

Disclaimer- I do not own JONAS or anything else in this story...except Nikki and her family and background because guess what??? She's based off me! haha!

**Chapter Five: Tryouts**

Lunch on Monday rolled around fairly fast for the group. They didn't get the chance to really talk before hand because now that it was after the first week of school, the teachers were starting to crack down immensely. Joe groaned as he plopped down into his chair at the lunch table.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked, lacing their fingers together.

"Mrs. Tolbert! She's already assigning us a four page paper on Natural Selection. It's ridiculous."

"I know! We've been there already today. And we were having to take notes so fast, Nikki and I didn't get to pass notes," Stella pouted.

"When's it due?" Nick asked.

"Friday," Joe mumbled.

"Then you've got five days. You're good," he said.

Nikki shook her head. "No. I suggest you do it now. Get it done."

"Thank you! Somebody else on my side!" Macy said.

"Why?" Nick moaned.

"Because the chances of you doing poorly on it increase if you wait until the last minute because then you're cramming unneeded information into it, and it's poorly organized. It's best to start now that way you have time to perfect it and get a better grade. It doesn't have to be completed by tonight. I'm just saying, spend maybe fifteen minutes a night on it, and it'll be A+ material by Friday. I promise."

They all looked warily at her, except for Macy who was beaming, before Kevin said, "Well, do you want to come over to the firehouse tonight to help us out?"

Joe, Nick, Stella, and Macy grinned as Nikki's cheeks tinged pink. "Yeah. I'll head over there after softball tryouts."

"Those are today?" Nick asked.

Macy nodded. "Yes, goober. I've told you for the past like week."

"You guys wanna come watch them with me?" Stella asked.

"I'm in," Joe said immediately.

"Me too," Nick said, which earned a huge smile from Macy.

"I'll be there," Kevin said, smiling briefly at Nikki.

"Great! We get our own personal cheering section, Nikki!" Macy said excitedly.

Nikki nodded with a smile before she went back to her lunch, suddenly very nervous.

That afternoon, Nikki emerged from the locker rooms dressed in a red jersey with a big black number five plastered across the back, and the word _Hamilton_ faded across the front, black softball shorts, and white sliding shorts. Her red and white cleats echoed across the gym as she walked out the door and out to the field, glove in hand. She arrived at the field to see about twenty-five girls out there, warming up. She spotted Macy stretching over by the fence, and made her way over to her. Macy saw her coming her way and smiled.

"Hey Nikki!" Macy said, as Nikki jogged up to her, dropping her glove on the ground.

"Hey Mace. You ready?" she asked.

Macy nodded. "Yeah. Are you?"

Nikki bit her bottom lip as she started to stretch. "I'll admit I'm a little nervous."

Macy grinned. "About the tryouts, or a certain someone coming to watch the tryouts?"

"The latter," Nikki mumbled.

Macy chuckled lightly. "Well I'll let you in a little secret. When Nick first started coming to my games and practices, I was nervous. But it turned out, he was my good luck charm because every time he was there, I always played my A game."

"Nikki! Macy!"

They turned to see Nick, Stella, Joe, and Kevin sitting in the bleachers near the home plate. They two girls smiled and waved before Nikki turned back to Macy. Macy set her hands on the red head's arms before she said, "Close your eyes." Nikki did as she was instructed. "Deep breath in. Slowly let it out." Nikki did as she was told, and after repeating that a few times, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Mace. I feel much better."

Macy smiled. "Glad I could help. Now. You ready to throw?"

Nikki nodded as she leaned down to pick up a bright yellow softball, and Macy jogged back a ways from her. "I'm going to warn you though. Once I get warmed up, it's gonna be coming fast and hard."

Macy smirked. "Just how I like 'em. Let's go!"

Nikki tossed the ball to Macy, and Macy nodded her head. "Side arm. Not bad."

Nikki smiled as she caught the ball. "Thanks."

After a few more throws, Nikki said, "Alright. You ready?"

Macy nodded, understanding what she meant. "Ready!"

Nikki threw the ball, and it landed in Macy's glove with a loud 'slap!'. Macy removed her hand from the glove, and shook her hand. "Ow!" she said.

Nikki frowned. "Sorry!"

Macy shook her head as she slipped her hand back into the glove. "No. It's cool. That's awesome! I know better now that I need to catch it in the web," she said, as she threw the ball back to Nikki. "Again!"

Nikki threw the ball effortlessly once again, and Macy caught it, a wide smile on her face. "Beautiful!"

"Nice arm, Rivera."

Nikki turned to see Coach Franklin standing there with a smile on her face. "Thanks Coach," Nikki said.

"Why don't you head over to the pitchers mound so I can see you pitch a bit. Misa? Head over to catcher why don't you?"

Macy's eyes lit up. "Catcher?! Really?!"

Coach Franklin nodded. "Well if you can catch that, I'm confident you can play catcher well."

"Yay! Thanks Coach!" Macy said, as she and Nikki turned to go to their designated area. Nikki saw two other girls standing there on the pitchers mound, and when they saw Nikki, they glared at her.

"What's their problem?" Nikki asked.

"You're the competition. The team's only allowed two pitchers. The regular and a back-up. And they were the only pitchers. They're just threatened by you. But they're real jerks, so kick some butt!"

Nikki smiled at the younger girl before heading to the pitcher's mound, while Macy headed behind home plate.

"Alright! Misa, suit up. You're catching for these ladies. Pitchers! I want to see three pitches. A change up, a curve ball, and fastball. I want them clean and in the strike zone, got it?" The three girls nodded. "Good. Thompson. You're up first." Nikki and the other girl stepped off to the back of the mound and watched a girl with long blonde hair up in a ponytail throw her pitches.

Nikki had to admit. She was pretty good. The next girl up, Freeman, who had short, curly brown hair, Nikki could spot as the back-up pitcher. She wasn't as good as the first girl, but she was decent. After she had thrown her pitches, Coach Franklin called Nikki to the mound. There was an eruption of cheers from the stands, and Nikki looked at her friends with a smile, as she dug her cleat into the dirt to perfect the whole in front of the plate. She locked eyes with Macy who nodded her head once before Nikki took a deep breath, stepped back, wound her arm up while stepping forward and released the ball while jumping up slightly after the ball left her fingers.

"Nice change up, Rivera. Curve it for me."

Macy threw the ball back, and Nikki held on to it in her glove as she kicked the dirt. She licked her fingers before wiping them on her shirt, taking the ball, making sure her fingers were set in the proper position, before repeating the same process again. Coach Franklin's eyebrows rose up. "Those are coming pretty fast, Rivera. What's your fast ball look like?"

Nikki grinned as she snatched the ball back from Macy. "You asked for it."

Coach Franklin smirked as she gestured for her to continue. Nikki repeated the process again, this time, letting out a small grunt as she released the ball.

"Whooooo! Nice one!" she heard from the stands. Nikki looked up to see them all standing there clapping and cheering. Macy stood from her catching position, took off her mask, and smiled at Nikki.

Nikki looked to Coach Franklin who's eyes were wide. "Wow. That was what? About 70mph?"

Nikki shrugged a shoulder. "No less that 73mph."

Coach Franklin looked taken aback. "73mph? How long can you throw that speed?"

"I can throw an average of three innings with nothing but straight fast balls before I start to slow down."

"About how fast are your other pitches?"

"About 60 mph."

Coach Franklin blinked before she said, "You know what? You've got the position! Thompson! You're back-up. Freeman? Head over there to infield tryouts." Nikki watched the two girls slump off, but her smile remained as she turned back to the coach. "Very nice work, Rivera. Misa. Since you've been assigned, you can go ahead and leave. First practice is Wednesday after school."

Nikki and Macy smiled and nodded. "Thanks coach," they chorused, before they rushed off the field. Kevin, Joe, Stella, and Nick came off down the stands to meet them.

"Hey guys! How'd it go? We couldn't hear what coach was saying," Nick said.

"Well, you're looking at the new star softball duo team of catcher and pitcher!" Macy said, slinging an arm around Nikki's shoulders.

"Really?! That's great!" Kevin said, stepping forward to hug Nikki, which Nikki returned, earning knowing looks from everybody else.

But Nick stepped up and hugged Macy for a few moments before Macy and Nikki stepped back and said, "Well, we're going to go shower and get dressed. Meet you guys at the stairs?"

"Sure thing. See you there," Stella said.

Macy and Nikki ran off to the locker room to shower and change clothes. They emerged about twenty minutes later, hair still damp. Nikki's now curly hair was in a high ponytail on her head, making her curls bounce with every step and flick of her head. Macy's remained down, the edges of her hair making her shirt damp. They approached the group waiting at their usual lunch table for them. "So? Now what? I didn't think we'd get done so soon, and I don't have to be home until six," Macy said.

"Well…why don't we go out for coffee?" Nick suggested.

"Sounds good," Nikki said, hoisting her bag higher up onto her shoulder.

"Then lets go!" Kevin said, as they headed out to the parking lot. But Kevin stopped. "But wait. Mom and Dad texted me earlier telling me they came to pick up my car to go get the oil changed and get a tune up on it. So we don't have a car."

Nick and Joe seemed to slump slightly at this but Nikki waved a hand. "No biggie. We can take my truck. It seats six," she said.

"Really? Ok then. We'll just let you know where to go," Kevin said, as they headed to Nikki's truck.

They get to her truck, and after she unlocks it, Nick, Joe, and Stella quickly climb into the back seat. Macy climbs into the passenger seat, leaving the middle next to Nikki obviously for Kevin. Kevin climbs in, and as Nikki's climbing in, she glares at the passengers in the backseat, knowing they plotted this in their heads. She turns on her truck, and blasts the heat to get the bitter cold out. They sit there for a minute just warming up before Joe asks, "Are we leaving?"

Nikki grins at him through the rearview mirror. "I gotta wait a minute to let the truck heat up, or I could mess up the engine. These bigger trucks may look intimidating, but they're quite sensitive."

They sit there for about five more minutes, just chatting before Nikki says, "Alright. Let's go."

She reaches for the joy stick in front of Kevin, and he looks down with furrowed eyebrows. "This is a standard?"

Nikki nodded as she shifts it into reverse, and turns her upper body to check behind her. "Yup. They run better, last longer, and are actually more fuel efficient."

Kevin nodded his head, impressed. "Nice. Not many girl's know how to drive a manual vehicle."

Nikki smirked as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Well I didn't either until my brother-in-law said he'd teach me. We had this old clunker pick-up truck, and we were driving through the field. He told me how to start it, and how to get into first gear, then he bailed out of the truck to leave me to figure the rest of it out on my own. I figured it out real fast needless to say."

"That's just cruel!" Stella said, shocked.

"It worked though," Nikki said.

Kevin gave Nikki directions to their favorite coffee shop, and they were there within ten minutes. They walked in, ordered their drinks, and headed to a large booth in the back corner.

"So when's the first game?" Kevin asked.

Nikki shrugged and Macy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well the first real game isn't until the beginning of February, but I checked the schedule earlier today, and our first scrimmage is next Friday, the 15th."

"Oh really? That's the day before my birthday," Nikki said lightly, taking a sip of her caramel and vanilla bean frappacinno.

"Your birthday's coming up?" Kevin asked.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah. I'm turning 18 on the 16th," she said.

"Good to know," he said with a smile, smirking at the others.

"Yes. _Very_ good to know," Stella said.

"What? Oh no guys. No way!" Nikki said.

"Oh come on Nikki! Why not?" Macy said.

"I couldn't ask you guys to throw me a birthday party. Not with y'alls busy schedule!"

"Your accent really is cute," Kevin mumbled so only she could hear. Nikki smiled and blushed, looking down at her drink, as Kevin grinned, looking down at his own.

"But we want to! It'll be fun! The best birthday party you ever had. And it's on a Saturday, so that makes it even better!" Joe said.

Nikki sighed as she took in the anxious and excited faces around her. "You guys aren't going to let me out of this are you?"

They all shook their heads and a chorus of 'no way' and 'not a chance' filled Nikki's ears. She sighed again as she dropped her head momentarily, before bringing it back up and said, "Ok. Fine. I give."

"Yay! I'm so excited!" Stella said.

"So? You're fixing to turn 18? That would mean you're only about two months younger than Kevin here," Nick said, clapping Kevin on the shoulder.

Nikki nodded slowly, staring at the table, while Kevin slowly looked at his brother with a glare. Nick just smirked before removing his hand.

"Well! It's about 5:15, so I say we all head home, have dinner, and then meet up at the fire house afterwards to work on the essay," Stella said.

Everybody agreed, and Nikki dropped everybody off at their houses before heading to her own. She drove home with a smile, thoughts of the kind of party her new friends might throw for her.

__

A/N-- So? What'd ya think? Reviews would be awesome. And you know what? Since I'm posting everything today except the last chapter, if you don't want to review each chapter, I won't make you. But reviewing at the last chapter you read would be VERY nice indeed. Thanks bunches!!!

-NikNak5

P.S.- Softball is my FAVORITE sport ever!!! Just FYI. :P


	6. Essays

**__**

Disclaimer- I do not own JONAS or anything else in this story...except Nikki and her family and background because guess what??? She's based off me! haha!

**Chapter Six: Essays**

Nikki arrived at the Lucas household around 7:30 with her book bag in tow. She had changed her clothes and re-straightened her hair, and dressed down in jeans, boots, and simple long sleeve white shirt. She rang the doorbell, and the door opened to reveal a small boy. "Hi! You must be Frankie," Nikki said with a smile.

Frankie smiled. "Yes I am. And you must be Nikki. Kev-" He was shut off, as Kevin came up behind him, slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Hey Nikki! Come on in!" he said a little loudly.

Nikki smiled and shook her head as she moved past the two boys. Kevin bent down to Frankie's level and said, "Don't say anything to her, got it? Please?"

Frankie got an evil glint in his eye before he said, "It's gonna cost ya." Kevin sighed as he stood up and took out his wallet, handing him $20. "Nice doing business with you," he said, before he took off.

Kevin closed the door and said, "Everybody's upstairs," he said, gesturing towards the stairs. Nikki nodded before she followed Kevin up the stairs. They arrived to see everybody sitting in the middle of the floor in a big circle with their homework strung out around them.

"I didn't know you guys had Mrs. Tolbert," Nikki said, gesturing to Nick and Macy.

"We don't. We're working on our Algebra," he said, making a face.

"Oh good deal! If you need help, I can help with that too," she said, taking a seat next to Stella, Kevin sitting next to her.

"Awesome! Thanks Nikki," Macy said before her and Nick turned back to their books.

"Ok. So. Mrs. Tolbert wants four pages on Natural Selection. Typed and double spaced. So when you think about it, it's really only two pages. So this is going to be easy," Nikki said, as she fished out her Biology book from her bag.

"Oh really?" Joe asked mockingly.

"Yes really," she said in a retarded voice making Stella and Kevin laugh. "First, we need to set up the paper. An outline, if you will. But since it's not English class, it doesn't have to be absolutely perfect when it comes to construction. We just need to come up with about three topics to discuss, and we should be good to go."

"What three topics, professor?" Stella asked.

"Well, I say we start out by discussing Mandel, giving a brief history of him and discuss how he came up with Natural Selection. Then we discuss exactly what Natural Selection is, then explain a well known example of it, and how it's effected the world."

Stella nodded her head slowly before she grinned. "Sounds easy enough for me. Most of the answers you could just get from the book."

Nikki nodded. "Yes, but remember. Put it into your own words. You don't want to get caught plagiarizing."

"True because that would be like cheating," Kevin said.

Nikki nodded. "Exactly. So. I say tonight, we just work on the first topic over Mandel. So go through your books and take notes on what you believe to be vital information. An easy way to make sure you don't plagiarize, is take the notes in your own words. So go," Nikki said, gesturing towards their books. They all got to work, and it was silent in the room except for music playing softly on the other side of the room from the radio. After about thirty minutes of note taking, the group had finished with Mandel's history and how he discovered Natural Selection.

Stella sighed contentedly as she shut her book. "Ya know? You make an excellent teacher, Nikki. I actually get this now, and the process makes sense to me. I feel like I might actually do well on this!"

"Thanks, Stella," Nikki said, slipping her book into her bag.

"Hey Nikki? I hate to bother you, but Macy and I have been stuck on this same question for like ten minutes and we can't get it. Think you could help?"

Nikki smiled as she crawled over to them. "Sure thing! Whatcha got?" She went over the problem with them, breaking it down into smaller parts for them to understand. "And now just simply move everything to one side, and solve for _x_," she said.

"Awesome! Thanks so much, Nikki," Nick said, glancing up at her with a rare Nick smile.

"You're so welcome. Anytime."

"It'd be so much better if you could teach Algebra for us. Then maybe logarithms wouldn't be so hard," Macy said.

"Not to mention more fun," Nick said.

Nikki laughed lightly as she rose from the ground. "Well I'm here to help if you need anything," she said, before she turned back to the other group. She sat and talked with them for a little while, and when Nick and Macy finished their homework, they joined in for a bit. Nikki glanced at the clock on the wall to see it was almost ten and she gasped. "Is it really that late?" she asked as she stood up from the couch between Kevin and Stella.

Stella looked up and her eyes went wide. "Oh shoot! I'm going to be in so much trouble if I'm not home by ten!" she said, reaching down for her bag.

"I guess I better head out, too. We have school tomorrow after all," Macy said, standing up and stretching her arms over her head.

"We'll walk you guys to the door," Joe said.

"Ah don't worry about it. We know our way out," Stella said waving a hand at him. They bid their good byes, and the girls went down the stairs, leaving the boys to themselves in their room.

Kevin let out a tired sigh as he glanced around the room before he spotted a black object on the ground. He furrowed his eyebrows as he went over and picked it up. He hit the button on the bottom and picture of Nikki, a small girl with curly blonde hair and chubby cheeks, and a even smaller boy with blonde hair and big blue eyes, popped up on the screen. It took him two seconds to realize it was Nikki's iPhone. He quickly slid down the fire pole and sprinted to the door. He swung it open to reveal Nikki, raising her hand as if she was about to knock.

"Oh! Hey Kevin. I was just coming back-"

"For this?" he asked, holding up her phone.

She smiled as she took it from his extended hand, both of them brushing off the electric spark they felt run through their veins at the brief contact. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Who are the kids?" he asked, pointing to the phone.

Nikki gave him a confused look for a moment before her face lit up. "Oh! That's my niece, Hannah, and nephew, Caleb."

"Oh. They're cute," he said.

Nikki nodded with a smile. "Yeah they are."

It was silent between them for a moment before Nikki said, "Well I really should go," gesturing towards her truck with her thumb.

Kevin nodded. "Oh! Right," he said, before he stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug, Nikki instantly returning it. "Thanks again for helping us tonight," he said softly into her ear.

Nikki grinned slightly as she leaned back to kiss his cheek tenderly before pulling away. "My pleasure. Good night, Kevin," she said softly with a stunning smile.

Kevin grinned back at her. "Good night, Nikki," he whispered.

Nikki bit her lip, smile still on her face as she turned to head back to her truck. Kevin stood there for a moment, before he shut the door, and turned around to lean against it, still grinning like an idiot.

"We saw that."

Kevin blinked. "Huh? What?" he said, glancing around the room before his gaze landed on Joe and Nick, both of them standing there with their arms crossed and smirks on their faces.

"Your cheek burning, Kevin?" Nick asked with a smirk.

Kevin started grinning like an idiot again. "Yeah it i-Hey!"

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Joe asked, as they trudged up the stairs.

"Yeah Kevin?" Nick asked.

Kevin turned to them once he reached their room. "Why don't _you_ ask out Macy," he said, shoving Nick.

HE stared at him with a gaping mouth before he started stuttering out answers like 'I don't like her like that', and 'Totally not the point here'.

"I'm just not ready yet guys. Just give me a little bit, ok?"

They saw the look of desperation on their brother's face and they caved. "Alright. Just don't take as long as it took Joe over here to ask out Stella," Nick said, gesturing towards Joe.

"Hey! You're one to talk! With the way you always hang out with Macy, you might as well be dating!"

"Dude! She doesn't see me that way!"

"Oh please. The looks she gives you is _not_ the same looks she give me and Joe," Kevin said.

"It's probably because I'm her favorite JONAS, and it's a fan girl look."

"Oh you're her favorite alright," Joe muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked in a short tone.

"I say that we just think all this over and discuss it later on when we have an inkling of what to do," Kevin said.

Nick and Joe agreed before they dressed for bed. They fell into an uneasy sleep, their dreams haunted by that certain girl.

__

A/N-- So? What'd ya think? Reviews would be awesome. And you know what? Since I'm posting everything today except the last chapter, if you don't want to review each chapter, I won't make you. But reviewing at the last chapter you read would be VERY nice indeed. Thanks bunches!!!

-NikNak5

P.S.- Wow! I didn't realize this chapter was this short...oh well! It's not like you have to wait for anything. Haha!


	7. Two Down, One To Go

**__**

Disclaimer- I do not own JONAS or anything else in this story...except Nikki and her family and background because guess what??? She's based off me! haha!

**Chapter Seven: Two Down, One To Go**

The next few days went by pretty well for the group. Nikki made sure to go over to the Lucas household every night for about an hour to continue with their paper, and help Nick and Macy with whatever they needed. Macy and Nikki also had softball practices on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Thursday night, Kevin, Nikki, Joe, and Stella were sitting on the floor in their circle, and Nikki was reading over everybody's papers. Once she read the last one, she handed it back to Joe and smiled. "I'm very proud of you guys. You did beautifully."

"Really? You think we'll get an A!?" Stella said excitedly.

Nikki nodded. "No doubt about it. The information provided and structure is very well done. There's no way she can deny giving you guys an A."

"Yay! Thanks so much, Nikki!" Kevin said, as he turned to her and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome guys." She pulled back from Kevin and began gathering her stuff as she said, "Well I hate to cut this lovely get together short, but I'm exhausted, so I think I'm gonna head home."

They all nodded. "Sure thing. Let me walk you to the door," Kevin said, getting up with her.

Nikki smiled at him, "Thanks Kevin," she said as Kevin reached down and picked up her backpack. The remaining four exchanged knowing looks and smiles as Kevin followed Nikki down the stairs.

He ended up walking her to her truck, and handed her her bag after she had climbed into her truck. "Thanks again, Kevin," she said softly as she looked down at him.

He smiled. "My pleasure. Hey, I was wondering. What would you like for your birthday?"

Nikki shook her head at him with a grin. "You guys are throwing me a party. I think that's sufficient enough. You don't have to get me anything else."

"But I want to," he said softly, taking a step towards her.

Nikki's breath caught in her throat as she stared down at him. "Really Kevin. You don't have to."

"What do you like?"

Nikki smiled. "That's not gonna help you either. I'm not falling for it."

Kevin smiled before he said. "Alright. I'll just have to surprise you then."

Nikki gave him a look. "Kevin. Seriously. I'd feel like it was too much."

"Nothing's too much for you," he said softly. Both of their faces reddened as the meaning behind his words sunk in. Nikki smiled and looked down briefly at her hands in her lap as Kevin cleared his throat. "Well, uh…I better get inside. It's rather cold out here."

Nikki nodded. "Of course. I completely agree. See you tomorrow?"

Kevin smiled. "You betcha. Good night, Nikki."

"Good night, Kevin."

Nikki let the Lucas house and headed home, as Kevin ran back inside. He took the stairs two at a time until he got to the top and found himself faced with four grinning faces.

"What just happened?" Stella asked.

"Nothing. I just carried her bag to her truck for her."

"It sure did take you a long time," Joe said.

"Well I did ask her what she'd like for her birthday, but she said that since we're throwing her the party she doesn't expect anything else from us."

"Well that's too bad isn't it because I've already got her present," Stella said.

"How? She just told us a few days ago, and you've either been at school, here, or home," Joe said.

Stella looked at him as if he was stupid. "Because I made it. I made her a Stella original, and no you can't see it until I give it to her."

"Well I guess the rest of us are going to have to figure out what to get her on our own because she's not going to tell us anything," Nick said.

"So is that all, Kevin?" Macy asked.

"Is what all?"

"Is that all you talked about?"

Kevin's ears darkened slightly but he said, "Yes. That's all."

They all eyed him carefully before they decided to drop it, letting Kevin mentally breathe a sigh of relief.

The next several days was very much routine for the group. Kevin, Joe, Stella, and Nikki made A+'s on their Biology papers and celebrated by going out for ice cream Tuesday night. Friday the 15th rolled around, and it was almost scrimmage time for Nikki and Macy. They were warming up over by the fence, Nikki lightly pitching and Macy catching, when Stella, Joe, Nick, and Kevin came up to them from the other side of the fence.

"Hey guys! We just wanted to come by and wish you luck," Stella said.

Nikki caught the ball that Macy threw back to her before they approached the others with a smile. "Thanks guys," Nikki and Macy said, Nikki tugging on her black sliding shorts.

"And if you guys win, we're going out for pizza!" Joe said excitedly.

"What if we lose?" Macy asked.

"We're still going out for pizza," Nick replied with his usual grin.

"Alright then! I like this getting rewarded for effort," Nikki said jokingly.

"Huddle up girls!"

Nikki and Macy glanced behind them before they turned back to the others. "Well looks like we're about to start. See you guys in a bit!" Macy said, as she turned to head towards the team.

"I wanna be able to hear you guys rooting for us from the mound, got it?" Nikki said, running backwards before she turned with a wave to the team.

Joe, Kevin, Nick, and Stella headed up into the stands, the crowd quickly pumping up their excitement. Since they were the home team, they fielded first. Nikki threw a few pitches that weren't fast but accurate to warm up, and Macy and Nikki shared a look when they saw the visiting team getting a little over confident by judging her pitches.

The first girl stepped up, and Macy flashed her a 2 for the change up. Nikki nodded once before she took her stance and threw the ball. When the ball hit Macy's glove, the batter looked up at Nikki with her mouth slightly agape. Nikki just smirked at her, catching the ball from Macy and walking back to the mound. She struck her out, and glanced at the stands as she walked back to the mound, finding the others. They gave her a thumbs up and shouted for her, making her smile before taking her place once again.

She struck out the next two easily, and it was their turn to bat. Macy was third and Nikki was fourth, being the team's power hitters. Stella, Joe, Kevin, and Nick were on the edge of their seat when Macy came up to bat. They had yet to see Macy and Nikki bat and were anxious to see how they did. Macy stepped up to the plate with one out already for their team, but she looked confident. First pitch was a ball, but the second pitch, Macy sent spiraling on the ground, into left field. Nick, Joe, Stella, and Kevin rose to their feet, screaming for Macy as she arrived safely at first base.

Nikki then stepped up to the plate, smiling at Macy, which Macy returned. She twirled the bat in her hands before taking her stance. Nikki watched the first pitch all the way to the glove, a ball being called. The next one Nikki smirked before she reeled back and sent it flying into right field. It dropped about five feet from the fence, and Macy took off running once she saw it dropped. Nikki sprinted the bases, calling, "Come on, Mace! RBI!"

"You got it!" she yelled as she picked up her pace. Macy safely ran across home plate, and Nikki came to a halt at third. The crowd was going crazy, and Nikki smiled at her teammates that were congratulating her from the dugout as she removed her batting gloves.

The next hit was hit to second, and they were too busy thinking of getting the out at first, they didn't see Nikki heading to home.

"Home!" the third baseman called.

The first baseman threw to home just as Nikki slid into home, not one second before the catcher caught the ball, and brought it down to tag her. "SAFE!" the umpire announced.

Nikki popped up and smiled, she rushed over to the dugout, and was immediately being clapped on the back and high-fived. The rest of the game went by just as smoothly. The ending score was 10-2 in favor of Horace Mantis.

"Great game girls. I'm extremely proud. Rivera. Misa. Fantastic job tonight," Coach Franklin said, and the rest of the girls on the team clapped and cheered. "I have nothing to really say. Enjoy your weekend!"

The team quickly gathered their things and headed out of the dugout. Nikki and Macy were the last ones out, and started looking for Stella, and the Lucas brothers. They walked past the bleachers with confused looks on their faces when they heard, "Spst!"

The two girls turned to see Stella poking her head out from underneath the bleachers. "What are you guys doing under there?" Nikki whispered.

"Visiting softball team. International rock stars. You do the math," Macy said. Nikki nodded in sympathetic understanding. Macy looked around before she said, "The coast is clear."

"That's great because there was something underneath here that was moving, and I don't know what it was," Joe said with a disgusted face.

"Ewww!" Stella said, jumping over to where Nikki and Macy were standing.

"So how about we get out of here?" Nick suggested.

Everybody quickly agreed and they made their way to the parking lot. "Guys! You're game was awesome! With a capital A!" Joe said.

"Yeah you two were amazing. Nikki you were sending them to the bench left and right," Kevin said.

Nikki smiled as she hoisted her bag farther up on to her shoulder. "Well I started feeling like the fielders needed some attention towards the end there, so I let them have a few."

"Macy. That throw out to second was so cool!" Stella said, as Joe linked their hands together.

"Thanks Stell," she said.

They walked a little ways more when Nick took a deep breath, stopped in his tracks, and said, "Hey Mace?" Macy and everybody turned to him. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Macy smiled. "Sure."

"You guys go ahead. We'll be there in a second," Nick said, nodding them on. With Macy's back to them, they remainder of the group smiled and smirked at Nick, Stella even giving him a thumbs up before they turned and continued on their way.

"What's up?" Macy asked, setting her bag down on the ground.

"Um…well I really don't know how to go about this…"

Macy furrowed her eyebrows. "Nick, what's wrong?" she asked, worry etched in her voice.

"Well Mace, we've been best friends for a long time now, right?"

Macy nodded slowly. "Yeah I'd say we have been."

"And you're such an amazing person, and you've done SO much better with your JONAS obsession, but I still consider you our number one super fan." Macy started wringing her hands in front of her as she dipped her head. Nick furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Macy gave him a soft smile. "If it wasn't for the fact that we're not dating, I'd say you were trying to break up with me," she said with a small laugh.

Nick gulped as he took a step towards her. "That's the exact opposite of what I'm trying to do."

Macy's head snapped up to look at him with those wide brown eyes. "What are you trying to say, Nick?"

Nick took another step closer to her, took her hands in his, and brought her closer to him so that they were just mere inches apart. "We're best friends, Macy. But I want more than that."

Macy's eyes lit up as she gave him a soft smile and tears filled her eyes. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

Nick gave her his signature grin. "If you think I'm asking you to be my girlfriend, then yes."

Macy sharply inhaled a small breath as she bit her lip. Her eyes darted across his face momentarily before she nodded her head, and squeezed his hands. "Yes," she whispered.

"What?" Nick asked. He had heard her, but he needed to be 100% sure.

Macy gave him a watery smile. "Yes Nick. My answer's yes."

Nick gave her a rare smile before he stepped forward and hugged her tightly. He pulled back slightly, bringing up one hand to cup her cheek before he leaned in, his lips just barely brushing hers. He pulled back just barely before he went and kissed her more forcefully. She instantly kissed him back, her hands clinging to his shirt at his waist. It wasn't long before they pulled away, smiling at each other.

A lone tear escaped Macy's eye, and Nick reached up to wipe it away with his thumb. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Macy shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just extremely happy," she said softly, giving him a smile. Nick smiled another rare smile, and Macy said, "You know? I could get used to seeing those."

"Seeing what?" Nick asked, as he leaned down to pick up her bag, hoisting it on to his shoulder.

"That beautiful smile of yours," she said, looking over at him, giving him a grin.

Nick's face tinged red as he ducked his head grinning. "Well I'll reserve it just for you. I have a reputation to protect," he said jokingly.

Macy giggled as she reached out for his hand. He instantly took it, lacing their fingers together as they joined the rest of the group at their cars. Stella, Joe, Kevin, and Nikki looked up when they heard Nick and Macy approaching them. They saw their conjoined hands and happy faces, and Stella squealed, jumping up and down before running towards Macy. Nick stepped away just as Stella threw herself at Macy, enveloping her in a hug.

"Oh yay, Macy! I'm so happy for you!" Stella squealed as Macy laughed, hugging the blonde back.

"Thanks Stella," Macy mumbled into her shoulder.

Kevin and Joe clapped Nick on the shoulder, and Nikki smiled at him as he came over to them. "About time, dude," Joe said.

"Yeah yeah," Nick said, putting Macy's bag in her car.

Stella and Macy joined them, and everybody went to their respective cars. "Hey Nikki," Kevin called to her, as she unlocked her truck and threw her bag inside.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to him.

"What's your plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, I know my mom and dad want to take me to lunch tomorrow for my birthday, but then I told them about the party you guys are throwing me tomorrow evening and they're cool with that."

"Great. You're parents are more than welcome to come too if they want. It's set to be at the firehouse at 5pm."

Nikki nodded at him with a smile. "Thanks Kevin. We'll be there."

"Great. See you tomorrow then," he said, giving her a brief hug before walking off with a smile and wave.

Nikki climbed into her truck and headed home, excitement flowing through her for the party the following night.

__

A/N-- So? What'd ya think? Reviews would be awesome. And you know what? Since I'm posting everything today except the last chapter, if you don't want to review each chapter, I won't make you. But reviewing at the last chapter you read would be VERY nice indeed. Thanks bunches!!!

-NikNak5

P.S.- Nick & Macy are my OTP. Period. I love them and think they'd be perfect because they're polar opposites, and they'd look SO GOOD together!


	8. Party Time!

**__**

Disclaimer- I do not own JONAS or anything else in this story...except Nikki and her family and background because guess what??? She's based off me! haha! (Also in the chapter, I do not own Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. Love the song though!)

**Chapter Eight: Party Time!**

The day, Nikki and her parents arrived at the firehouse for her party. She was dressed in a white cotton skirt, yellow tank top, denim crop jacket, and yellow flats. She had a yellow Gerber daisy in her hair that was down and had soft curls. She walked up the front door with her parents behind her before taking a deep breath and ringing the doorbell. They stood there for several moments before Tom Lucas, the boys' father and manager, opened the door.

"Nikki! It's great to see you. Come on in!"

"Thanks Mr. Lucas," Nikki said, as she stepped inside.

"Hello Nikki!" Sandy Lucas said, coming over and hugging her. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Lucas." She turned to her parents as Tom came up behind them. "Mr. and Mrs. Lucas? These are my parents, Kim and Ed Rivera. Mom? Dad? This is Tom and Sandy Lucas, the boys' parents."

The adults greeted each other warmly before Kim said, "Thank you so much for throwing a party for Nikki. She's been so excited about it."

"Well it wasn't our idea. You'd have to talk to the boys, Macy, and Stella about that," Sandy said.

"Speaking of them, where are they?" Nikki asked looking around.

"They're upstairs. Us adults are just going to stay down here, and your actual party is upstairs," Tom said.

Nikki nodded with a smile as she bid her parents and the Lucas parents good bye before heading up the stairs. She arrived at the top of the stairs to see Kevin, Joe, Nick, Macy, and Stella standing there with smiles on their faces. "Happy birthday!" they all yelled at the same time, coming over to each give Nikki a hug.

"Awww! My favorite colors!" Nikki said, taking in the streamers and decorations. They were turquoise, pink, and brown.

"That would be Stella's doing," Joe said, pointing to his girlfriend.

Stella waved a hand. "Oh it was nothing," she said. Nikki grinned and shook her head, hugging her to say her thanks.

"Oh wow!" Nikki said breathlessly, as she slowly approached the cake. It was a small, three tier cake, each tier a different color to consist of her three favorite colors.

"You like it?" Kevin asked.

"It's beautiful," she said softly.

"That would be his doing," Nick said, pointing to Kevin.

Nikki looked up at him. "Really?"

Kevin's ears turned red as he grinned. "I hope you like white cake?" he asked embarrassedly.

Nikki grinned before she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close. He instantly returned the hug, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Thank you. It's perfect," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said, as they pulled apart.

"So! What do you want to do first?"

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked.

"We've got a few party games," Macy said.

"Like what?"

"Well we've got Pictionary" she said sheepishly.

"Then I pick Pictionary first," Nikki said laughing, eyeing the large easel.

"Then let's go!" Joe said.

They played several rounds of Pictionary before the adults came upstairs. "We thought we'd join you for cake and presents."

"Presents? I thought I told you guys no presents!" Nikki said, as Stella led her over to the cake.

"Please. Like I'm going to give up an excuse to go shopping," she said.

Nikki shook her head, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument as Tom lit the candles on her cake. They sang to her, and when it came time to blow out her candles, her eyes met with Kevin's briefly before she smiled and blew them all out in one breath. Everybody clapped and dug into the cake.

"Alright! Time for presents!" Stella said, leading Nikki to a large plush chair.

Nikki sat in the chair, as everybody gathered around her, everybody, save the adults, holding a present for her. "Here! Open mine first!" Macy said.

Nikki tore through the paper to find two tickets to a Yankees game, right behind home plate. "Whoa! These are awesome! Thanks Macy!"

"Mine next!" Stella said, handing her the next gift.

Nikki opened it to find a pair of red boots, with the neck of the boots having different plaid patterns. "These are so cute! Did you make these?"

"Well not the boots themselves, but the designs all mine," she said.

"Thanks Stella. I'm so wearing these Monday. They go perfectly with the uniforms."

"Exactly!" she said with a smile.

"Here ya go, Nikki," Joe said.

Nikki opened it to find a photo of the six of them at school, all huddled together in a faux barbed wire frame. "Aww Joe! It's perfect! You even got the picture frame perfect."

"Yes I'm very proud of myself," he said with a smug grin.

"Excuse me? Who's the one that helped you pick out the frame and gave you the idea to give her a picture in the first place?" Stella said from his side.

"Can't even let me have this, can you?" he muttered.

Stella smacked him as Nick stepped forward and handed her his gift. "This one I did all by myself. That I can promise," he said.

Nikki laughed lightly as she opened it. Inside was an array of guitar picks with her name engraved into them. "Wow Nick! These are awesome! How'd you know I needed new guitar picks?"

"When we were painting your room, I saw the ones you had, and they looked rather worn, and I can relate to worn out guitar picks."

"Thanks Nick, I love them."

Nikki looked up at Kevin, and he gulped before he stepped forward and handed her his gift. "Happy birthday, Nikki," he said. Everybody but Nikki gave them a knowing look and grin as Nikki opened her gift. When she lifted the lid off the box, she gasped. There inside lay a pure turquoise stone in the shape of a cross on a white gold chain. She looked up at him with wide, watery eyes.

"Oh Kevin. It…it's beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"So you like it?" he asked, his ears burning.

"Like it? I _love_ it!" she said, removing the necklace from it's box.

"Here," he said, coming up to the chair and taking the necklace from her hands as she fumbled with the clasp. Nikki moved her hair to one side as he placed the necklace around her neck. She let her hair fall back when she felt Kevin move away and looked down at the stone around her neck.

"That SO goes with your outfit!" Stella said.

"Hey Nik," Kim said, earning two heads to turn towards her. Kim smiled. "Sorry. I mean Nikki," she said. Nick grinned. "I'm sorry to cut your party short, but your dad needs to get back home because he's got to cover the night shift for somebody tonight."

"We could take her home," Macy said.

"You wouldn't mind?" Kim asked.

"No! Not at all!" she said.

"Alright then. Just be home by midnight," she said.

Nikki bid her parents good bye, and after Sandy had picked up all the present trash, she and Tom went back downstairs. "So now what?" Nikki asked.

"Well since you play guitar, you could play a song for us," Joe said.

Nikki shook her head. "I didn't bring it," she said.

"Pft! Come with me," Kevin said, taking her hand and leading her to his guitar rack. "Pick one. What kind?"

Nikki laughed lightly. "Acoustic," she said.

He turned the rack and four acoustic guitars appeared before her. She eyed them carefully before she said, "That one," pointing to the third one.

"Wow. Great taste," Nick said.

"I know my acoustics," she said as Kevin took the guitar down handing it to her.

"Well come on then! Play something for us!" Stella said, as Nikki returned to her chair.

She strummed the strings lightly before she said, "Do I have to sing too?"

"Is it one of your own songs?" Nick asked.

Nikki nodded. "Yes."

"Then yes you do."

Nikki sighed. "Fine. But don't judge me."

"Hey! You can't be worse than me," Macy said lightly.

Nick kissed the side of her head as Nikki laughed lightly, remembering the story they told her about Macy's singing. "Alright. Here we go. It's called _You Belong With Me_."

Everybody sat on the floor in front of her as her fingers started strumming across the strings.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend,_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along,_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your warn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while _

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along,_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're 'bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

Nikki finished playing and looked up at the group in front of her when she heard applause.

"That was great, Nikki!" Stella said.

"Beautiful! I loved it!" Macy said.

"Awesome," Joe said.

"You wrote that song yourself?" Nick asked.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah I did."

"That was incredible, Nikki. You're extremely talented," Kevin said, as they all rose up off the floor.

Just then, the Lucas adults came up the stairs. "Who was that singing?" Tom asked.

"It was Nikki," Joe said, pointing at said girl.

"Really? That was you?" Sandy asked, as she and Tom stepped slowly towards them with awe struck faces.

Nikki's face reddened as she nodded. "Yes."

"Wow. That sounded incredible," Tom said before he glanced at his boys. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Nikki shook her head. "Nothing as of right now. Why?"

Tom grinned. "Why don't you come over tomorrow after lunch. I'd like to hear more if you have any," he said, turning his gaze to his boys who had knowing smiles on their faces.

Nikki's face lit up as she rose from the chair, setting the guitar gently on it. "Really?"

Tom nodded. "With a voice like that, I don't see why we can't get a demo going."

Nikki quickly crossed the room and engulfed the older man in a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! This is like the best birthday ever!"

Tom chuckled as he hugged her back before she stepped away from him. "No thank you. Now, we'll leave you guys alone. But I'm serious, Nikki. Tomorrow. One o'clock," he said, as they descended the stairs.

"I'll be here," she said with a smile. After they had disappeared, Nikki turned to the others with a squeal. "Did that just happen?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. You're not dreaming."

"I'm so happy I could cry," she said, her voice cracking.

"Oh Nikki," Kevin said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

Nikki loosely hugged him back with a sigh. "This is seriously the best birthday ever," she mumbled against his chest.

Kevin looked outside to see the sun was about to set and he smiled. "Come with me," he said, releasing her, and grabbing her hand.

"Where're we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said, as he led her to a ladder on the side of the room. She looked back at the other to see them shrug with grins on their faces.

She followed Kevin up the ladder and when she reached the top, her mouth fell open. She was standing on the roof of the firehouse, and it overlooked the town. She turned to West and saw the sun starting to set and she let out a contented sigh.

"Oh Kevin. This is beautiful," she whispered, staring at the soft setting sun.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah. It really is."

Nikki turned to him with a smile and a small blush. "I don't think you could have made my birthday any better," she said.

Kevin's ears turned red as he gulped. "Can I try?"

"What could you possibly do to make it any better?" she asked in an amused tone.

Kevin stepped up to her, reaching to hold her hands gently in his. They stared intently at each other, and Nikki's breath caught in her chest as he leaned down towards her. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his breath across her face, and stopped breathing altogether when his lips pressed gently to hers. The kiss only lasted a few moments before Kevin pulled away to look at her.

"Wow," Nikki whispered, her eyes opening slowly to look back at him.

"Now how's your birthday?" he asked teasingly.

"Now there's no way you can top that," she said with a grin before he wrapped his arms around her to hug her tightly.

__

A/N-- So? What'd ya think? Reviews would be awesome. And you know what? Since I'm posting everything today except the last chapter, if you don't want to review each chapter, I won't make you. But reviewing at the last chapter you read would be VERY nice indeed. Thanks bunches!!!

-NikNak5

P.S.- Just so you know, I really can sing and play guitar. I've like won stuff because I can. How awesome is that? haha


	9. Ex Girlfriends

**__**

Disclaimer- I do not own JONAS or anything else in this story...except Nikki and her family and background because guess what??? She's based off me! haha! (Also in this chapter, I do not own When It Rains by The Eli Young Band, Already Gone by Sugarland [I told you! (; ], Babygirl by Sugarland. But the first song Why Don't You IS MINE! So don't take it or I'll be forced to hurt you.)

**Chapter Nine: Ex-girlfriends**

The next day, Nikki rang the Lucas doorbell dressed in jeans, tennis shoes, and a red t-shirt that had 'Hamilton Bulldogs' across the front in black lettering, with her guitar in hand.

"Nikki! Ten minutes early. I like that," Tom said, as he opened the door for her.

Nikki smiled at him. "Thanks."

"You can go ahead and head on upstairs if you'd like. I got a few last minute tasks to complete then I'll be right up. The boys could probably go ahead and get you set up."

"Thanks again, Mr. Lucas. I can't tell you how appreciative and grateful I am for this."

"Oh stop. You're making me blush," he said, waving a hand at her. "And it's our pleasure. You have an amazing talent, and it should be exposed."

Nikki smiled. "Thanks. I'll go ahead and head upstairs," she said.

Tom nodded. "Good call. See you guys in a bit," he said, rushing off in the opposite direction.

Nikki turned and climbed the stairs, reaching the top to see the boys over by the studio, messing with the controls. "Hey guys," Nikki said as she approached them, setting her guitar on the floor.

They looked up and smiled. "Sup Nikki?" Joe and Nick said, giving her a small wave.

Nikki waved back as Kevin came down the step towards her. "Hi," he said with a smile.

Nikki's face tinged pink. "Hi," she said, softly. He stepped up to her before wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back with a smile before stepping back and saying, "So. What are you guys doing?"

"We're setting up the sound board for the recording room," Kevin said, taking her hand and leading her over to his brothers.

"Cool. This looks…kinda complicated," she said with a small laugh.

Nick shrugged a shoulder. "It's not so bad once you figure it out."

"Hello everybody!"

They all turned to see Stella and Macy heading towards them.

"Hey," Joe said with a smile as Stella came up to him, kissing him lightly.

"Hey," Nick said, as Macy kissed the top of his head before sitting herself on one of his knees. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we wanted to hear Nikki, so we thought we'd swing by for a bit," Stella said.

"Well you guys might be here more than just a bit," Joe said.

Nikki gave him a confused look. "Why? How long does it take to record a song?"

"Not just 'a' song. Dad wants five," Kevin said hesitantly.

Nikki looked taken aback. "Five? Wow."

"We tried to tell him that might be too much for a demo, but he wouldn't listen," Joe said.

"Do you have five songs?" Macy asked.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah I do. I just agree with Joe. Five seems like an awful lot for just a demo. I was thinking one, two tops."

"Oh no! I'm thinking five let's them know how much potential you have. So are we ready boys?" Tom asked, as he came up to them.

"We're set up. You want her to start with the song she sang yesterday?" Kevin asked.

Tom nodded. "Yes. Start with that one."

Nikki went and removed her turquoise guitar with black décor on it and headed to the recording booth. Kevin followed her inside. "Alright. Here's your mic and if you need anything, we can hear you so just stop and say so."

Nikki nodded before giving him a small smile. "Thanks Kevin."

"And don't stress out or worry. Just have fun with it," he said softly as she picked up the head phones.

Nikki nodded again. "I promise."

Kevin left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the others at the soundboard, and Nick hit a button. "Can you hear us?"

Nikki nodded. "Yup."

"Great. Go ahead and start whenever you're ready."

Nikki took a deep breath before she started playing. After she finished the song, Nick hit a few buttons on the soundboard before she heard, "Great job! I'm thinking we don't even have to go in and tweak anything."

Tom shook his head. "Nope. Sounds perfect the way it is. Now. You ready for another?" Nikki nodded. "Great. Whenever you're ready."

Nikki looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking of what song she wanted to do next, before she smiled and started playing.

_Stop thinking' 'bout yesterday_

_And dwelling on all your past mistakes_

_Don't even think about tomorrow_

_Try to do whatever it takes_

_You say you wanna live like there's no tomorrow_

_You wanna laugh until you cry_

_You say you wanna love me and never leave_

_So tell me baby_

_Why don't you?_

_Live life to the extreme_

_That's what we've always been told_

_Plant the seed of life_

_And nurture it 'til it grows_

_But you can't even see what's right in front of your face_

_It's me, baby_

_The one willing to take her place_

_You say you wanna live like there's no tomorrow_

_You wanna laugh until you cry_

_You say you wanna love me and never leave_

_So tell me, baby_

_Why don't you?_

_Don't give me the run around_

_With your feet firmly on the ground_

_Make up your mind_

_Come on and spread your wings and fly_

_Stop thinkin' 'bout yesterday_

_Why don't you?_

"That was awesome!" Stella squealed.

"I loved that song! I'm so recording it for my phone," Macy said.

Nikki laughed lightly. "It certainly would be one of a kind."

"You ready for another?" Tom asked.

"Could I get some water first?" Nikki asked.

Tom nodded. "Of course! I'll be right back." He hurried downstairs as Nikki removed her headphones and stepped out of the recording room.

"You're doing great," Kevin said as she came up to them.

"Thanks guys. Having my own support team helps a lot too."

"Glad we can be of assistance," Joe said smugly. Stella smacked his arm slightly.

"Conceited much?" she asked teasingly.

"That was so uncalled for," he retorted.

"Here ya go!" Tom said, handing Nikki a bottle of water.

"Thanks," she said before taking a swig of it. "Mmm. Much better. Ok. I'm ready." She headed back to the booth and set up once again.

Nick gave her a nod to let her know they were ready for her.

_Give me skies of black and blue_

_The way you make me feel.  
Give me skies of green and red_

_Cold winds will make it real.  
Storms are brewing deep within _

_Of hurt and loss of pride.  
It's good to see the world in pain _

_When I take a walk outside._

When it rains, I don't mind being lonely.  
I cry right along with the sky.  
When it rains, I don't pretend to be happy.  
I don't even have to try.  
When it rains

_Some people get down to sportin' a frown.  
So I fit right in.  
Yeah the sun may brighten your day _

_But if I had my way I'd take the rain._

I don't care about politics

_Or the hypocrites on my T.V._

_I'm not mad at the boy who left _

_Because he couldn't be with me.  
So make up the theories _

_About the scandals and the lies.  
Start out depressed_

_Everything comes as a pleasant surprise._

When it rains, I don't mind being lonely.  
I cry right along with the sky.  
When it rains, I don't pretend to be happy.  
I don't even have to try.  
When it rains

_Some people get down to sportin' a frown.  
So I fit right in.  
Yeah the sun may brighten your day_

_But if I had my way I'd take the rain._

When it rains, I don't mind being lonely.  
I cry right along with the sky.  
When it rains, I don't pretend to be happy.  
I don't even have to try.

When it rains, I don't mind being lonely.  
I cry right along with the sky.  
When it rains, I don't pretend to be happy.  
I don't even have to try.  
When it rains, some people get down to sportin' a frown.  
So I fit right in.  
Yeah the sun may brighten your day

_But if I had my way I'd take the rain. _

"That song was sweet! You seriously wrote that?" Macy asked.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah. I wrote it during a down time."

Nick nodded. "Those are the times you get some of the best songs."

"Yeah he would know," Kevin said jokingly.

"Alright. Number four. You ready?" Tom asked.

Nikki nodded as she took another swig from her water bottle. "Sure thing."

_My Mama mapped out the road that she knows_

_Which hands you shake and which hands you hold_

_In my hand-me-down Mercury, ready to roll_

_She knew that I had to go_

_And hangout, make lots of noise_

_And layout late with a boy_

_Make the mistakes that she made 'cause she knew all along_

_I was already gone_

_I was already gone_

_I was already gone_

_Life is a runaway train you can't wait to jump on_

_They say the first time won't ever last_

_But that didn't stop me, the first time he laughed_

_All my friends tried to warn me the day that we met_

"_Girl, don't you lose your heart yet"_

_But his dark eyes dared me with danger_

_And sparks fly like flames to a paper_

_Fire in his touch burning me up _(she winked at Joe who smiled)_, but still I held on_

'_Cause I was already gone_

_I was already gone_

_I was already gone_

_Life is a runaway train you can't wait to jump on_

_The last time I saw him, we packed up my things_

_And he smiled like the first time he told me his name_

_And we cried with each other_

_We split the blame for the parts that we couldn't change_

_Pictures, dishes, and socks_

_It's our whole life down to one box_

_There he was waving goodbye on the front porch alone_

_But I was already gone_

_I was already gone_

_I was already gone_

_I was already gone_

_I was already gone_

_Hangout, make lots of noise_

_And layout late with a boy_

_Make the mistakes that she made, life is a runaway train_

_His dark eyes dared me with danger_

_And sparks fly like flame to a paper, Fire in his touch_

_Life is a runaway train you can't wait to jump on_

"I take back what I said. _This_ is my new favorite song and my new ringtone," Macy said.

"I think we have a new musical genius on our hands," Joe said, clapping a hand on Nick's shoulder.

Nick smirked and shook his head. "You ready for your last song, Nikki?" he asked.

Nikki nodded. "Sure am."

_They say this town_

_The starts stay up all night_

_Well I don't know_

_Can't see 'em_

_For the glow of the neon lights_

_Well it's a long way_

_From here to the place where the home fires burn_

_Well it's 2000 miles and one left turn_

_Dear Mom and Dad please send money_

_I'm so broke that it ain't funny_

_Well I don't need much just enough to get me through_

_Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright_

_See I'm playing here at the bar tonight, well_

_This time I'm gonna make our dreams come true_

_Well I love you more than anything in the world_

_Love your baby girl_

_Black top, blue sky, big town full of little white lies_

_Everybody's your 'friend' you can never be sure_

_They'll promise fancy cars and diamond rings_

_And all sorts of shiny things_

_But girl you'll remember what your knees are for_

_Dear Mom and Dad please send money_

_I'm so broke that it ain't funny_

_Well I don't need much just enough to get me through_

_Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright_

_See I'm playing here at the bar tonight, well_

_This time I'm gonna make our dreams come true_

_Well I love you more than anything in the world_

_Love your baby girl_

_I know that I am on my way,_

_Well I can tell every time I play_

_And I know it's worth all those dues I've paid_

_When I can write to you and say…_

_Dear Mom and Dad I send money_

_I'm so rich that it ain't funny_

_Well it outta be more than enough to get you through_

_Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright_

_See I'm staying here at the Ritz tonight, well_

_What do you know we made our dreams come true_

_And there are fancy cars and diamond rings_

_But you know that they don't mean a thing_

'_Cause they all add up to nothing compared to you_

_Well remember me in ribbons and curls,_

_I still love you more that anything in the world,_

_Love your baby girl_

_Your baby girl_

_Your baby girl_

_Dreams come true_

"That's a wrap!" Tom said as everyone applauded. Nikki emerged from the recording room with a smile on her face.

"Well I think it's safe to say that you won't have to be performing in any bars for money," Joe said as she replaced her guitar back in it's case.

Nikki chuckled. "So you guys really liked them? You're not just saying that so you won't hurt my feelings?"

"I think it's safe to say you're our new favorite country artist," Nick said with a rare smile.

Nikki smiled at them. "Thank you so much guys. I honestly don't know how to thank you enough and let you know how grateful I am for this."

"It's our pleasure. Now. Nick? Set everything up, burn it, and then bring it down to my office. I want it in the mail first thing in the morning!"

"You got it," Nick said as he started messing with the computer hooked up to the soundboard.

"Well as much as we'd like to stay, Macy and I gotta get going," Stella said.

"Oh yeah! We've got to get to your cousin's barbeque," Macy said, making a face.

"If it's her cousin, why are you going?" Nick asked.

"Because he requested that she did," Stella said, eyeing Nick carefully.

"He?" Nick asked, his face hardening and his body instantly stiffening.

"Yes he," Macy said, as she sat in his lap, his arms instantly wrapping protectively around her. "But I promise you don't have to worry."

"I don't huh?" he asked.

Macy smirked. "Nope. Cause he's ten."

Stella grinned as she saw Nick's body relax. "Oh right."

"You know? I like this protective side of you. It's kinda hot," Macy said softly.

Nick smirked as he kissed her before Joe said, "Ok! Awkward!"

Macy pulled away with a slight blush on her face before she hopped up. "Alright. Let's get going."

"Bye Joe," Stella said, quickly pecking his lips before she and Macy turned to Nikki to hug her. They said their good-byes to everyone else before they exited the room.

"You do know I'm now going to be making fun of you for being jealous of a ten year old, right?" Joe said, sitting in the chair next to Nick.

Nick frowned. "Shut up. I didn't know."

"So? It's still gonna be fun."

"Seriously Joe."

"I mean, think about it. Their first date, they'd go to McDonald's for happy meals then to the arcade for four hours."

"Joe-"

"And he wouldn't kiss her or hold her hand because he's probably still in that 'eww cooties!' stage."

"Joe-"

"And after their date, she'd take him upstairs, tuck him in and read him a bed time story!"

"JOE!"

Joe stopped his rant to look over at Nick who looked thoroughly annoyed. "I get it. Thank you." Kevin and Nikki snickered lightly before Nick popped a CD out of the computer. "Alright. I'm going to go give this to dad and grab something to eat."

"I'm coming with. Not because I want to bug you some more but because I am hungry," Joe said.

Nick rolled his eyes as he reached the fire pole. "You guys coming?"

"We'll be there in a minute," Kevin said.

Nick nodded once before sliding down, but Joe gave them a knowing look. "No funny business," he said lightly with a smile before he disappeared down the pole as well.

Kevin shook his head before he turned to Nikki. She smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm very proud of you," he said.

Nikki hooked her hands behind his neck before she said, "Thank you. For supporting me and giving me this opportunity. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"I can think of a way," he said lowly.

"I don't know how to teach an otter to play the trumpet," she said with a small laugh.

"Well than I can think of another way," he said laughing lightly.

"Then lay it on me," she said.

"Ok then," he said before leaning down and lightly pressing his lips to hers. Nikki instantly kissed him back and both could almost instantly tell this kiss was different from the one they shared on the roof. It quickly progressed as Kevin deepened the kiss, making Nikki moan and press herself closer to him. His arms tightened around her as her nails lightly ran across the back of his neck, making chills run down his spine. The kiss ended slowly as their need for air surfaced.

"I'll have to thank you more often," Nikki said softly as she grinned at him.

"Anytime you feel it's necessary," he said, grinning back at her.

They leaned again, but before their lips could touch, they heard. "KEVIN!"

Kevin sighed as he leaned back. "What?"

"You…uh-have a visitor!" he heard Joe call back.

Kevin looked down at Nikki with furrowed eyebrows. "I do?" he asked her.

Nikki shrugged a shoulder. "I suppose so."

Kevin released her but took her hand and led her to the stairs. "Then let's go see."

They went downstairs and after they both hit the landing, when Kevin saw who was standing there, he froze.

"Staci?" he asked in a soft, confused tone.

The long haired brunette smiled at him. "Kevin! How are you?" she asked before launching herself into his arms to hug him.

Kevin stumbled back a step before he awkwardly hugged her back. "I'm great. What are you doing here?" he asked as she stepped back from him.

"Well…I actually just moved back into town so I thought I'd swing by to surprise you."

"Well you definitely surprised us," Nick muttered.

Staci turned to glare at the younger boy before she turned back to smile sweetly at Kevin. "Who's this?" she asked, gesturing to Nikki.

"Oh. Uh, Staci, this is my girlfriend, Nikki. Nikki, this is-uh Staci."

Nikki smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."

Staci gave her a fake grin before she said, "Um, Kevin? Can I talk to you a minute? Alone?"

Nikki and Kevin frowned. He looked back and forth between Nikki and Staci a minute before he nodded. "Uh-sure. Kitchen?"

Staci simply turned and headed towards the kitchen with Kevin behind her. He turned to his brothers to mouth 'help me!' before he disappeared.

"Oh boy," Joe mumbled.

"What's going on?" Nikki asked, stepping up to Joe and Nick.

"That's his ex-girlfriend," Nick said.

Nikki stiffened. "His ex-girlfriend?"

Joe and Nick nodded. "Yeah. We were just as surprised as everybody else when she showed up. We haven't seen her since they broke up about three years ago."

Nikki had an uneasy feeling written on her face. "What's wrong?" Nick asked, taking a step towards her.

Nikki sighed. "Well Stella told me that she broke up with him because she couldn't handle dating a rock star, and it broke his heart. What if he still has feelings for her?"

Joe and Nick shook their heads. "He doesn't. Trust me. That and I know for a fact that he really cares for you. You have nothing to worry about."

"What?!"

Joe, Nick, and Nikki turned their attention to the kitchen where they just heard a screech.

"Uh oh," Joe mumbled.

"Anyone up for a peek?" Nick suggested.

Joe and Nikki nodded as they made their way to the kitchen doorway.

"I don't understand why you're overreacting, Staci," Kevin said.

"Because you'd rather be with her than me!"

"If I remember correctly, you broke up with me."

"But I've seen the error of my ways! I've realized how stupid I was and want nothing more than to prove that to you," she said, inching closer to him.

"It took you three years?" Kevin asked, thoroughly confused.

"All that matters is that I'm here now, right?" she cooed, reached up and running the back of her fingers across his cheek. Nikki tensed up and looked ready to pounce, but Nick put a hand on her shoulder.

Kevin flinched away from her hand before he said, "I'm serious, Staci. You're too late."

"You can't stand there and say you didn't miss me," she said in a low tone stepping closer, making Kevin take a step back so that he was pressed against the counter.

"I'm not going to lie and say I didn't after we first broke up, but now, Nikki's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She understands, she doesn't judge, she's fun to be around, she's talented, she's-"

Staci held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it. This wasn't supposed to happen this way," she said, stomping a foot.

"What did you expect? That I'd still be drowning in sorrow over losing you and fall back into your arms?"

"Well yes."

"You did always get your way," he said simply.

Staci smirked as she took another step towards him to press herself against him. "Exactly," she whispered, drawing her face closer to his.

Nikki took a threatening step towards the door, but Nick wrapped his arms around her shoulders to draw her back. "I'll blacken those eyes so good she won't need that smoky look," Nikki growled.

"Nikki. Calm down," Nick whispered in her ear.

They watched as Kevin brought his hands up to tightly grip Staci's arms and push her back. "Look. I understand in the past you were used to always getting your way, but not anymore. I really like Nikki, and I see us going somewhere. Ironically, I could never see past tomorrow with us. I'm sorry, Staci, but what we had is over, and it's never going to rekindle itself."

Staci's mouth dropped open before her eyes flashed, and she slapped Kevin across the face. Kevin's face turned to the right from the blow, and Joe and Nick's eyes and mouths dropped with shock. Nikki took this opportunity to rip herself from Nick's grip and march into the kitchen.

Staci turned towards her when she heard footsteps across the floor. Staci sneered at her. "Don't think you've won yet, sweetheart," she sneered.

Kevin turned to look at Nikki and was taken aback by the calm expression on her face. Nikki smirked at her before she whispered, "I don't think, _honey_. I _know_."

Staci raised her hand to slap Nikki, but Nikki's hand shot up and caught it with swift ease. Staci looked shocked for a moment before she tried with the other hand which Nikki caught as well, twisting her to where her hands were now pinned behind her back. "Didn't see that coming did you?" Nikki asked her.

"Let me go, you bitch!" Staci said between her teeth.

Joe and Nick came into the room, eyebrows raised.

"Now now! Language missy! Where's that going to get you in life?" Nikki asked calmly, holding on to the struggling girl in her arms.

"Let. Me. Go!" she said again in a threatening voice.

"Not until you apologize," Nikki said.

"I'm not apologizing to you!" she screeched.

"Oh honey I could careless if you apologized to me. I meant Kevin."

Staci looked up at Kevin who was staring at her with a piercing gaze, a red mark starting to appear on is cheek. She glared at him momentarily before she said through her teeth, "I'm sorry."

"For?" Nikki urged, and Joe and Nick had to fight back the urge to laugh.

"For slapping you," Staci said lowly.

"And for intruding on his perfectly good life?" Nikki urged again.

Staci growled before she said, "And for intruding on your perfectly good life."

Nikki smiled. "Now. That wasn't so hard was it?" She turned Staci to the kitchen door, and Joe eagerly opened it for her as Nikki led her to the front door. She released her when they reached it, and Staci spun around so fast, Nikki had to tuck back to avoid being hit by her hair.

"You're going to regret this. All of you!" she said menacingly.

"Do we really need to repeat what we just went through?" Nikki asked, arms crossed across her chest.

"I think you've over stayed your welcome," Nick said, opening the front door.

"This isn't over!" she said as she stepped through and turned back to them.

"Yes. Yes it is," Nikki said as Nick slammed the door in front of her face.

They heard a yell from the other side of the door before they heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

"That. Was. Awesome Nikki!" Joe said, him and Nick giving her a high five.

"I have to go call Macy and tell her," Nick said, turning towards the stairs.

"I gotta tell Stella too. She's gonna be so upset she missed it!" Joe said, following him.

Nikki turned to Kevin with a sheepish look. "I'm sorry I had to do that. She was ju-"

Nikki was cut off when a pair of warm lips covered hers in a fervent kiss. She made a small noise in the back of her throat before she kissed him back. After a few seconds, Kevin pulled back before he said, "Don't be sorry. That was…kinda hot." His ears turned red at his own choice of words.

"Well I always knew that self defense class would come in handy," she said with a grin.

Kevin tried to smile back before he winced. "Ow," he muttered, bringing his hand up to his swelling cheek.

"Oooo. She gotcha kinda good didn't she?" she asked, raising her hand slightly.

"I'd say so," he muttered.

"Come on. Let's get some ice on it," she said, taking his hand and leading him back to the kitchen. Kevin winced slightly at the cold contact of frozen peas to the side of his face. "Sorry, but it's gonna help," she whispered as she held the pack up to his face.

Kevin stared back at her. "You're amazing," he whispered back.

Nikki grinned. "So I've heard," she said.

It was silent for a moment before he said, "What are you doing tonight?"

Nikki shook her head. "Nothing. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner. Just you and me. We could try and catch a movie afterwards if you'd like?"

Nikki smiled at him. "I'd love to."

Kevin grinned as much as he could. "Great," he said softly.

_A/N- Alright! Here is it! The last chapter I have written! Now I need your help to go from here. I have the title (Happliy Ever After...cliche right?). I just need some help as to what to put into the chapter. Remember guys, this story's T. I'm not going higher for this one. Sorry. Maybe next time ;). But I'm serious guys! Help me! I really want to finish this and make it what you guys want. I'll be watching my inbox!_

_P.S.- For those of you have read my story already, you'll see that Kevin's ex-girlfriend changed. I felt really awkward leaving it as Danielle because I personally have nothing against her and and am SUPER happy for them both. So I changed it, and I feel much better now. =)_

_-NikNak5_


	10. Happily Ever After

_**Here's the final chapter guys! I really hope you guys like it. This chapter is the first dates for all three of our couples. Imagine them taking place in late January or early February. And I do realize that this chapter is more elaborate and detailed then the rest of the story, but I don't know what's come over me. My imagination and writing has a mind of its own lately. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it, and I'm dedicating this last chapter to **latinaflwr **for her awesome feedback that kicked me in the ass to get a jump on finishing this last chapter, and for falling in love with all my stories. You are awesome!!!**_

**_Disclaimer- I do not own JONAS or anything else in this story...except Nikki and her family and background because guess what??? She's based off me! haha!_**

**Chapter Ten: Happily Ever After**

_Joe & Stella's Date_

Joe pulled up to Stella's house around 8pm, and let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he approached the front door. He rang the doorbell and tugged on his jacket and held his breath as the front door opened to reveal Stella in a red bubble dress with a black ribbon belt tied around her waist, and black cardigan sweater over her shoulders.

"Wow…you look…absolutely beautiful," Joe said breathlessly.

Stella's cheeks tinged pink as she smiled at him. "Thank you. I see the Stellavator did an excellent job on your attire."

"Well it was certainly made by the best," he said with a smile.

"So where are we headed?" she asked, as she stepped out onto the front porch, closing the door behind her.

Joe grinned as he held his arm out to her. "That, my dear, is a surprise."

Stella smiled as she bit her bottom lip and allowed him to lead her to the car.

After about a fifteen minute ride, they pulled up to a local park. Stella looked over at him with a confused look. "The park?"

Joe just raised his eyebrows at her as he stepped out of the car, hurrying to the passenger side to assist her. He then took her hand and said, "Alright. Now close your eyes."

"Joe? What's this about?"

"Just trust me and close your eyes."

Stella sighed, but did as she was told. "I swear, Joseph, if you make me fall and stain this dress, you will be on the worst dressed list for at least three months!"

Joe chuckled, but in the back of his mind knew she was serious. "Just trust me, Stells. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

She allowed for herself to be pulled where Joe was taking her. After a while she asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," he said softly.

Soon, they stopped, and Joe released her hand. "Can I open my eyes now?"

She felt a pair of hands rest themselves on her hips, a warm body behind her, and warm air graze her neck as she heard Joe whisper, "Alright. Open your eyes."

Stella opened her eyes, and gasped. There in front of her, was a white gazebo, lit up with different colored lights, and a white metal table set for two in the center of it. Her hands flew to her mouth as she said, "Oh Joe. It's beautiful."

"I was hoping you'd like it," he said, stepping out from behind her to her side.

She turned to him. "Like it? I LOVE it! It's absolutely perfect," she said, throwing her arms around his neck to hug him. She pulled away and let Joe take her hand and lead her to the table, when they reached the table, her face fell.

"Sandwiches?"

Joe gave her a sheepish look. "You know I can't cook. If it makes you feel better, I made them myself!"

Stella gave him a look before she chuckled and said, "Let me guess. Peanut butter & Jelly?"

Joe's face fell in shock. "How'd you know?"

Stella laughed to herself. "Because I've known you for so long that I know it's your favorite, and the only kind of sandwich you really know how to make."

Joe's face fell. "I'm sorry. I tried."

Stella grabbed the sides of his face to kiss him gently. "It's perfect because it's so you," she said softly after she pulled away.

Joe gave her a nervous grin before he side stepped her to pull her chair out for her. The next hour was filled with laughing, small talk, and carefully eating their 'dinner'. Joe's chair had found it's way right next to hers as they ate chocolate covered strawberries. As Joe went to take a bite of one, a drop of chocolate found its way to the front of his shirt. He automatically froze as Stella's face dropped. He followed her gaze and he paled slightly.

"I'm SO sorry! It was an accident. I swear!"

Stella stared at him for another moment before a grin broke out across her face. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small bottle. "Nothing a little club soda won't fix."

Joe looked at her adoringly. "You know me so well."

"It's a plus I would say," she said, as she took one of the cloth napkins, and poured a small amount of the club soda on it. She then leaned over to dab away the chocolate.

A few minutes later, Stella sat back and let out a sigh. "There. I'll seltzer it later to make sure it doesn't stain for sure." Joe then stood up and held his hand out to her. "What?" she asked.

"Dance with me?"

Stella took his hand as she giggled lightly. "But there's no music."

"You're dating the lead singer of one of the most popular bands in the world. You don't need music."

Stella smiled softly as she slipped her arms around his neck, letting his hands rest on her waist. They swayed lightly as he started to hum a random song. She soon rested her head on his chest, allowing his arms to wrap tightly around her. He eventually stopped humming, just resting his head on top of hers, both of them enjoying the feel of being in each others arms.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

Joe stopped their swaying, and used one hand to tilt her face up to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her, and after a few minutes, he pulled away before whispering back. "I love you, too Stells."

She gave him a sweet smile before she kissed him again, both of them oblivious to the shower of falling stars around them.

_Nick & Macy's Date_

"What would be your perfect date?" Macy asked Nick one day at lunch.

Nick's fork stopped in mid-air as he looked over at her. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Who said I was traditional?" she said with a smirk.

Nick raised an eyebrow as his lips mimicked hers. "Well then…I'd have to say anywhere as long as I was with you," he said, taking a bite of his salad.

"That's so cliché and you know it," she said, peeling the skin off of her orange.

"You know me…the hopeless romantic."

"You're not hopeless," she sighed.

"But I'm romantic."

"I wouldn't know. We haven't been on our first date yet," she said simply.

"Well then Miss Macy Misa, what is your perfect date?" he asked, setting down his fork, and draping his arm across the back of her chair.

Macy's eyes remained fixed on her orange as her cheeks reddened. "You'll laugh at me."

Nick furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would I laugh at you?"

She remained on the task at hand as she answered, "Because it's not really all that romantic or anything. It's just…my perfect outting in mind."

"I won't laugh at you, Mace."

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Promise?"

Nick held up his hand. "Scouts honor."

Macy sighed before she said, "Well…I've always wanted my perfect date to take place at a Yankee's game. Sitting behind home plate with his arm wrapped around me as we watched the game, then going out for a Chicago style pizza that we'd share as we went over the highlights of the game. Then we'd take a stroll around Central Park underneath the stars before we head home."

Nick watched as Macy's eyes glazed over as she pictured the scene in her mind, and the corner of his mouth turned up. She really was different. And it was adorable.

Macy turned her gaze to him before her face fell at the sight of his half smile. "I knew you'd laugh at me!"

"Oh no, honey, I'm not laughing at you," he said as he put his arms around her shoulders.

"Yes you were."

"Honest I wasn't."

"Then what was the smile for?" she accused.

"Because I was just thinking how adorable you are."

Macy pushed against him. "You're trying to suck up."

He pressed his lips gently to her temple before he whispered, "No. I'm being honest."

Macy looked up at him before she sighed. "Sorry. It's just that everybody else I bring that up to laughs at me. They say it's unrealistic and not what a date should be, but what do they know?"

"Exactly. It sounds just like you which is why I love it."

Macy's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Nick nodded. "Yes. I do."

Macy kissed him lightly before she pulled back and turned back to her orange. "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much."

Nick chuckled as he turned back to his lunch. "Glad to hear it."

That Saturday, Nick showed up at Macy's house at 11am like he had said he would be. He was dressed down in simple jeans, a long sleeve flannel shirt, tennis shoes, and coat. Macy opened the door with a smile. "Hey! Right on time."

Nick smiled. "Yup. You ready?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah. Let me grab my coat real quick." She emerged seconds later with a yellow and pink coat over jeans, a plain white shirt, and converse. "So where are we headed?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?" she asked, her face lighting up.

Nick smiled as he led her to the car. "Yup. Now. Get in or we're gonna be late."

After about a two hour car ride, they pulled up to Yankee Stadium, and when Macy realized where they were after they got out of the car, she squealed and threw her arms around Nick's neck, hugging him tight. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She pulled back, grabbed his face and began kissing him rather forcefully over and over as she said, "You…are…the…best…boyfriend…ever!"

Nick smiled when she finally pulled away. "Whoa. Calm down, Mace. Not that I didn't enjoy that little display of affection."

Macy just bounced on her toes as she took Nick's hand, and he led them to the front gates. They took their seats in a private box behind home plate, and Macy was going crazy. "I can't believe you did this! We have perfect seats. We're seated somewhat inside so it's not too cold, you can see EVERYTHING, and it's like we're part of the game!" She hugged him tightly around the middle, burying the side of her face into her chest. "Can you be anymore perfect?"

Nick smirked. "I'll let you be the judge of that."

It wasn't long before the game started, and the smile never left Macy's face. In the 7th inning, when the Yankee's were in a rather large lead, Macy finally leaned back in her chair. "Wow. This game has been so awesome."

Nick draped his arm across her shoulders as he smiled down at her. "I have to agree. For a while there, I thought A-Rod was going to be the doom of us."

Macy nodded her head in agreement. "I think he's got Kate Hudson on the brain."

Nick chuckled as he ran his thumb absentmindedly across her shoulder. "Yeah girlfriends can be distracting."

Macy smirked up at him as she reached up with her hand to hold his that was on her shoulder. "So I'm a distraction?"

Nick shook his head. "No, my dear. You are quite the opposite."

Macy's face scrunched up in confusion. "Huh?"

Nick smiled as he said, "You're not my distraction. You're my inspiration."

Macy smiled and bit her bottom lip. "You really are the romantic."

Nick leaned down so their noses were touching before he said, "Now you can tell those people that laughed at you that this can indeed be a romantic outing."

Macy giggled as she leaned in to kiss him for a moment before they returned their attention to the game. After it was over, they made their way to a small pizzeria that Nick and his brothers had come across while doing a concert in New York that had the best Chicago style pizza they'd had (without being in Chicago of course). Once they had their fill, they walked the few blocks to Central Park, and walked, fingers laced, along one of the trails.

Macy sighed with a smile on her face as she looked up at the sky, her breath coming out as a white mist. "This has been," she lowered her gaze to Nick's eyes, "the best day of my life."

Nick smiled, his head dropping momentarily before he looked up at her. "I'm glad. And…I've got one more surprise for you."

Macy's eyes lit up. "Really? What could you possibly do now? You've done everything I wanted."

Nick took her hand and led her to a large oak tree. "But this is something I want to do."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an ice pick. Macy's eyes widened and she paled. "What are you gonna do with that?"

Nick's face fell as he took in her expression. "Carve our initials in this tree. What'd you think I was gonna do with it?" He saw her sigh in relief, and he started laughing. Not just a chuckle, but an actual laugh.

"What!? It's not funny!" she defended, but she couldn't help but laugh as well. Nick's laugh was contagious with it being as rare as it was.

"You need to quit watching so many cop shows," he said, as he turned to the tree.

She stepped up to him sheepishly as he began to carve their initials in the tree. "So you're really gonna carve our initials in this tree?"

Nick nodded as he finished his initials and started on the plus sign. "Yup."

"Even though we've only been dating for two months?"

Nick stopped in the middle of carving Macy's initials and turned to her. "What? Too soon?"

Macy smiled softly at him. "No. I think it's sweet."

Nick smiled as he turned back to the tree. Soon, he stepped back, putting the pick back in his pocket. "There," he said.

Macy came up next to him to look at his work. There, carved in the middle of the oak tree was:

_N.L._

_M.M_

It was simple, but Macy couldn't help the tears that started to form in her eyes. She turned to Nick, and his face fell. But before he could get a word out, she grabbed the sides of his face, and kissed him deeply. Nick immediately kissed her back, his arms easily wrapping around her.

When they finally pulled just a breath away when oxygen was calling their names, they stared into each others eyes.

"I love you," they whispered at the same time.

A grin graced both of their faces momentarily before they closed the gap between them once again, their hearts bursting with the love they were pouring into each other.

_Kevin & Nikki's Date_

Kevin pulled up to Nikki's house, dressed in a simple gray tux with a black skinny tie. He rang Nikki's doorbell and tugged nervously on his tie as he waited. Soon, the door opened to reveal Nikki's mom, Kim. She smiled at him before stepping back to let him in. "Come on in, Kevin. Nikki's almost ready."

Kevin smiled at her. "Thanks, Mrs. Rivera."

Kevin walked into the sitting room as Kim shut the door behind him. "Can I get you anything?"

Kevin shook his head and smiled. "No thank you. We're about to head to dinner."

Kim smiled. "Alright then. I'll go see how Nikki's coming along."

Kim left the room, and Kevin looked around at the pictures that weren't there the last time he was over. Soon, he heard the sound of heels on the hardwood floor and turned to see Nikki entering the room, and his jaw dropped. There stood Nikki in a green silk halter top cocktail dress, and silver heels. Her hair was down in summer waves and Kevin's turquoise necklace was around her neck.

She stepped towards him as he held his hands out to her. "Wow. You look…beautiful."

Nikki smiled as her cheeks flushed slightly. "Thank you. I see Stella had a hand in picking out your clothes as well."

Kevin nodded. "Always."

"You kids have fun now. Just be home by mid-night," Kim said as she stood in the doorway.

"But mom, I told you the movie ends at 10," Nikki said, as Kevin opened the door.

Kim smiled. "I know."

Nikki smiled at her mother before they turned out the door. "I'll have her home in plenty of time, Mrs. Rivera."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. Now go. And call if you need anything."

Kevin and Nikki then made their way to a fancy restaurant. Once they were seated in a cozy booth, Nikki said, "Wow Kevin. This is a little…over the top don't you think?"

Kevin smiled at her. "Nothing's too much for you."

Nikki smiled as she looked down at her menu.

They had a very peaceful dinner filled with small talk, and Nikki hearing more of Kevin's crazy interests that she found rather amusing and loved. Afterwards, they headed to a well known theatre downtown. "I thought we were going to see a movie?" Nikki said, as they strolled up to the ticket booth, her arm linked with his.

"Well, I know how much you love theatre, so I thought I'd bring you to see a Broadway play."

Nikki smiled up at him as she hugged his arm lightly. "You are so thoughtful."

Once they were seated, Nikki took a look at her program and gasped. "_Wicked_?! I've been wanting to see this for ages!"

"Oh me too! _The Wizard of Oz_ is one of my favorites of all time."

Nikki's mouth dropped. "You're kidding?"

Kevin shook his head as confusion became apparent on his face. "No. Why?"

"It's my favorite too!"

It was Kevin's turn to look shocked. "Seriously? Did you see the mini-series _Tin Man_?"

"I have it on DVD!"

"You do? We're so having a marathon at your house."

Nikki smiled. "I'd like that."

"Could I dress up like the Tin Man?"

"From the series or the movie?"

Kevin looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, "It'd have to be from the series because I don't own an actual tin suit."

Nikki laughed lightly as she laced their fingers together. "Then I'll have to dress up like DG. Besides, I don't own any ruby slippers."

"Are you sure it's not because of the hidden love between Cain and DG?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Nikki smirked at him. "We'll call it a plus."

Kevin raised her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. "Sounds like a plan to me."

The play soon started, and as they left, they were full of excitement. "That was the best musical I've ever seen! And I've seen _Chicago_ on Broadway."

"Really? You have? I've always wanted to because I liked the movie, but with our schedule, we never had the chance to."

"We'll have to check the listings and see when it shows next time, and then maybe we could go."

Kevin smiled over at her. "We could make a weekend of it."

"Just the two of us?" she asked, as they reached the car.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. We'll leave on a Saturday morning for New York and head back Sunday night."

Nikki looked down at their linked hands as she said softly, "Wh-where would we stay?"

Kevin gave her a look. "In a hotel," he said as if it was obvious.

Nikki smiled at him. "I get that."

"Then what were-" he paused as his face dawned with realization. "Oh! Uh…we could get separate rooms if that would make you more comfortable."

Nikki looked down, a blush painted on her cheeks, and it wasn't from the cold. "Well um…actually…could we share a room?" she asked, shyly looking up at him.

If Nikki looked hard enough, she could see Kevin's eyes darken even with it being dark outside. "Uh…I…I suppose w-we could."

Nikki licked her lips. "I only say that because it's such a big city, and I'd hate to be in a room all by myself."

Kevin gave her a soft smile. "I don't see any harm in it. I'd be sure to get us a room with two comfy beds that way, you won't be scared. Because honestly, I'd be a little uncomfortable in a room all by myself too."

Nikki smiled at him. "I like that idea."

"And you trust me well enough to share a room with me?"

Nikki nodded. "I do. You're not like any of the other guys I've dated who would've jumped at the opportunity to share a room with me. You offered to get a room with double beds to respect our boundaries, and I respect and trust you because of that." She slipped her arms around his neck. "You are so genuine, sincere, and such a perfect gentleman. How come no other girl has snatched you up and kept hold of you, yet?"

Kevin smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Because I've been waiting for a girl like you."

Nikki smiled as she leaned in to kiss him gently. She leaned back to run her fingers through his curly hair before resting her forehead against his. "You're so perfect."

Kevin gave her a small smile. "Far from it."

She looked into his eyes before she whispered. "You're perfect for me."

Kevin reached up to run is thumb across her cheek before he said, "Then I guess that's all that matters, right?"

Nikki smiled before Kevin leaned down to kiss her deeply. Then suddenly, it was as if their worlds couldn't possibly get anymore perfect. And Kevin was so happy that he met and got to know the new girl.

-----------

_**Well that's the end guys! I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. And yes, I do realize that this story mainly revolves around Kevin&Nikki and that Nick&Macy's date was longer and more elaborate, but that's only because they're my OTP, so I can't help but get carried away when I'm writing about them. But I know that a select few of you won't mind. (;**_

_**But anyway, I'm going to be starting a new multi-chapter fic that's Nacy-centric here pretty soon with an idea that WyszLo gave me, and I'm really looking forward to starting it. It might be a while before it gets up though, because I've got a Psychology paper due here in a couple of days, an English paper due next week, and eight more hours of Pharmacy Tech continuing education hours to get in before next month. But I'm going to try and get the first chapter up at least by the end of the month. But don't sue or come after me if I don't. I promise it'll be up soon though! BUT…to give you an idea of what it'll be about, here's a quick summary for ya…**_

_Best friends, Nick and Macy, are Christmas shopping at the mall for their friends and family, when they're suddenly bombarded by paparazzi. The experience leaves Macy rattled, but Nick's determined to make her more than just his best friend. After New Years furthers their relationship, Macy's fear of the paparazzi continues, so they make a vow to keep their relationship under wraps from everybody, including Joe, Kevin, and Stella. The story follows them as they go about their relationship trying to keep it secret from everyone, and trying to explain themselves when they're caught in some…compromising situations._

_**I've already got all the way up through New Years planned in my head, I just gotta type 'em out. And I do believe this is like the LONGEST author's note in history and is almost as long as the chapter itself (LOL). So I'm gonna stop now. Favorites and Alerts are awesome but Reviews are the best! Much love! *hugs***_

_**--niknak5**_


End file.
